La Matriz de Gemas
by Maestra Tigresa
Summary: Tai Lung regresa al Templo, pide perdón y es aceptado de nuevo. Entre él y Tigresa nace una gran amistad que se volverá amor. Pero un antiguo mal pronto despertará y ellos deberán hallar las piezas de una reliquia cuyas energías lo destruirán.
1. Retorno

**A ver, cuñados, ya está. ¿Querían lujo de detalles? Pues bien, aquí se los traigo. Esta vez, iniciaré con el regreso de Tai Lung al Templo.**

**Retorno**

_**Todo está vacío, ya nada hay;**_

_**mi mundo cae en pedazos sobre mí.**_

_**Dolor, aléjate; da paso al alivio**_

_**y déjame respirar como antes de ti.**_

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa. En el cielo sólo se veían nubes enormes y grisísimas, derramando raudales de lluvia. Los relámpagos iluminaban el Valle y los truenos se hacían oír con sus ensordecedores rugidos, que podrían espantar a cualquiera. El viento soplaba con fuerza, agitando estrepitosamente las copas de los árboles.

Pero allá en la lejanía, al abrigo de una caverna, un antiguo guerrero contemplaba la tormenta. Lleno de admiración, se decía:

"Ella es fuerte. Todos corren a buscar refugio cuando oyen que se acerca. Es poder. Sí que lo es."

¿Quién era aquel que con sus pensamientos elogiaba a la tormenta? Muy simple: Tai Lung. Sorprendentemente, aún vivía. Imposible de creer. Po lo había vencido, pero no lo mandó al otro patio. Luego de la humillante derrota, Tai Lung había resuelto alejarse para siempre y esperar la muerte en un terreno neutral, donde nadie pudiera ver su vergüenza y desesperación. Sus heridas habían sanado ya y podía hacer todo con normalidad; pero ¿qué caso tenía seguir dando rueda por el mundo? Si volvían a verlo, sería una repetición de todo el teatro donde él había interpretado el papel de perdedor.

No. Ya no más. Eso no era para él. A nada le veía lo bueno. Todo era un vulgar asco como un cadáver del que sólo un carroñero daría cuenta. Estaba harto de su miserable vida. Sólo aguardaba el sueño de la muerte, donde todos los seres encuentran la paz y el descanso de las penas de la vida.

La tormenta empezó a amainar. El viento ya no soplaba con tanta fuerza, los truenos sonaban con menor intensidad y la lluvia iba disminuyendo. Después, el cielo se aclaró. La noche volvió a ser iluminada por la luna y las estrellas. Viendo aquella hermosura que adornaba el cielo, Tai Lung experimentó una sensación de serenidad y paz. Reconfortado, se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Tai Lung quiso salir de la caverna, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería volver la mirada hacia la luz del mundo ni tampoco ser objeto de burlas por parte de cualquiera con quien se topara. Entonces recordó su vida en el Templo, los entrenamientos, el esfuerzo que puso en ellos, los elogios que recibía de Shifu, la infeliz época en la que lo rechazaron como Guerrero Dragón, y todo lo demás.

—Todo en mi vida es miseria, ¡todo! —se quejaba—. ¿Por qué no recibo el alivio? ¿O es que hay algo más para mí? Si lo hay, ¿qué será?, ¿dónde está? ¿En el Templo acaso? ¿Debo volver? ¡Quiero volver! Ahora siento el pesar de mis actos. ¿Pero qué digo?, ya no sirve lamentarme. Shifu me odiará de todos modos. Ya no me recibirá. Si en el pasado me amó como a un hijo, ahora me aborrecerá como a su peor enemigo. De todos modos, lo haré. Volveré, le pediré perdón y estaré en paz. Si me acepta de nuevo, rectificaré el camino y todo lo que eché a perder. Si no me perdona, marcharé al exilio, buscaré mi refugio lejos de todo y aguardaré a que la muerte venga por mí.

(Es que quise darle tono de tragedia griega; jejejeje.)

Salió entonces de la caverna y echó a andar. Era un largo camino de regreso hacia el hogar primaveral y estival, pero no importaba. Llegaría, volvería a poner los pies en aquel suelo ahora ajeno y se redimiría. Pero las dudas lo asaltaban. ¿Olvidaría Shifu los agravios? ¿Lo recibiría? ¿Le daría otra vez un lugar dentro del Templo? O al contrario. ¿Le daría la espalda? ¿Lo desterraría para siempre? ¿No habría perdón ni redención ni nada que se les pareciera?

Con sorprendente agilidad, superaba los obstáculos que había en el camino. Se detuvo algunas veces a descansar a la sombra de los árboles, pero pronto dejaba eso y volvía a tomar su sendero. Así estuvo tres días, al cabo de los cuales, llegó al Templo. Verlo de nuevo lo hacía sentirse raro; creyó que jamás regresaría, y vean ahora. Lo contempló largo rato y se puso a pensar cómo haría para entrar y pedir el perdón a Shifu. En esas estaba, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta que se abría. ¿Y quién salió? Nada menos que Shifu. A Tai Lung ni tiempo le dio de esconderse, porque la verdad, no planeaba hacerlo. Estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, pero al ver a su otrora padre y maestro, alzó la cabeza. ¡Grande fue el asombro de Shifu al ver de nuevo a su hijo descarriado!

—¡TAI LUNG! —exclamó Shifu—. ¡¿Pero cómo? ¡Tú estás muerto!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tai Lung, con humor sarcástico—. Entonces, si estoy muerto, ¿qué hago aquí?

—Eso es lo que no me explico.

—Si quieres, yo lo hago: No estoy muerto como creías. Ese panda sólo me rompió algunos huesos, pero nada más. Cuando desperté, me arrastré hasta que llegué a una caverna en la que me refugié durante todo este tiempo. Me curé y aquí me tienes. ¿Listo?

—Bien, parece convincente. Ahora dime, ¿a qué has venido?

—Quiero pedirte perdón. Estoy arrepentido de todo lo que hice. Acéptame de nuevo. He cambiado, ya no soy el monstruo que viste la última vez. ¡Por favor! Mírame, arrastrándome por el suelo como el peor de los bichos, suplicándote.

De los ojos de Tai Lung empezaron a fluir las lágrimas. Shifu lo contempló primero con impasible gesto, pero después, sintió que sus antiguos sentimientos de padre salían de su lóbrega tumba para vivir de nuevo. Empezó también a llorar y, acercándose al leopardo, lo abrazó.

—Por favor, cálmate —le dijo a Tai Lung—. Claro que te perdono, hijo. Este es de nuevo tu hogar. Olvidemos el pasado y empecemos de nuevo.

—Gracias —contestó el leopardo; y entonces, salió de sus labios aquella palabra que nunca pensó volver a mencionar—, padre.

Los dos se levantaron y entraron al Templo para llevar a los otros la buena noticia. Se iban a alegrar mucho.

—¡¿QUÉ TAI LUNG VA A VOLVER A VIVIR AQUÍ? —exclamaron a coro, con gestos de desaprobación.

Aunque desde luego, puedo estar equivocada.

**Bueno, espero que esto sirva para empezar. **_**Espero**_**. Aproveché un espacio libre que tuve en la escuela para terminar este nuevo primer capítulo. Dejen review, nenes.**


	2. El Paria

**El Paria**

_**Ellos no lo ven ni tampoco lo sienten,**_

_**yo me salvaré y me defenderé.**_

_**A nadie recurriré, que esto es por mí,**_

_**y mi energía renacerá otra vez.**_

—No está hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Grulla.

—Es totalmente en serio —contestó Shifu.

—¡Pero es Tai Lung! —exclamó Mono—. ¿Quién nos asegura que no va a pasar lo mismo?

—Yo. Entiendo sus temores, pero algo me dice que ha cambiado. Además todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Tai Lung se va a quedar aquí y es definitivo.

—¿Es su última palabra, maestro? —preguntó Víbora.

—Ten por seguro que lo es, y nada me hará cambiar de parecer. Espero que lo traten como a un igual. Descuiden; se acostumbrarán a él. O al menos eso espero.

No había nada que hacer. El ultimátum estaba dado. Les gustara o no, tenían que aceptar otra vez a Tai Lung como compañero. Él les pidió perdón, y ellos aceptaron la disculpa. La disculpa, no a él. Querían la revancha. Lo dejarían de lado y lo excluirían. Que sintiera el rechazo para que aprendiera la lección. Después tal vez, sólo tal vez, se calmarían con él.

Lo pusieron en marcha. En las comidas, se sentaban lejos de él. En los entrenamientos, lo dejaban solo. Si se acercaba, ellos se iban. No le hablaban, o muy rara vez lo hacían. Tai Lung se dio cuenta del complot, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. En el área de entrenamiento, hacía todo solo. Claro que era más hábil y por eso, le valía que los otros lo echaran a un lado y que nadie quisiera ser su compañero. Ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Ella era su amiga, hermana y compañera.

Un día en que se encontraba descansando afuera del Templo, Shifu salió a verlo y le dijo:

—Me he dado cuenta de que no te aceptan aún. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Nada —contestó Tai Lung.

—¿No te importa acaso?

—Si no quieren tratar conmigo, no es mi problema. Yo ya pedí perdón.

—¿No crees que es injusto que te excluyan?

—Lo es, pero ya no me importa. Estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Quieres que hable con ellos?

—¿De qué serviría? Posiblemente me traten bien si estás presente. Pero tan pronto les des la espalda, me rechazarán otra vez. No te molestes por mí.

Shifu ya no supo qué responder. Se alejó y Tai Lung siguió allí, absorto en su mundo de soledad. Claro que pensaba que jamás lo aceptarían. ¿Cómo iban a habituarse a un leopardo vanidoso y narcisista de primera clase? Bien, era oficial; Tai Lung se quedaría fuera de todo plan. Posiblemente, algún día, y por extrañas circunstancias, recobraría su lugar de chatria (guerrero). Pero por ahora, tenía que seguir siendo un apestado, sin derechos y sin recibir buen trato. Pero prefería no protestar. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Quien obedece la condición de su casta, renacerá en una más elevada (según lo que he leído sobre filosofía).

¿Qué tenía de malo la soledad? Nada, al parecer. A veces, es mejor estar solo. No hay nadie que te perturbe, ni que te reproche nada. Puedes estar contigo mismo, tranquilo y en armonía, lejos del ruido y de los conflictos. La paz es lo mejor para el corazón y para recobrarse de las heridas del pasado. Dicen que lo que no mata, da fuerza. Es mejor dejar que las cosas fluyan, pues todo ocurre a su debido tiempo. Tai Lung era depredador. Sobreviviría.

¿Pero qué pasará cuando la soledad se vuelva insoportable? No hay que descartarlo. Aunque tengamos al menos la compañía de uno, necesitaremos que otros nos acepten. Y si nos rechazan, la locura nos invadirá entonces. Todo en exceso es dañino. Hay que mantenerse alejado de ambos extremos para poder seguir el ritmo del orden natural. Todos tenemos que descubrir quiénes somos en realidad y hallar nuestro destino. Pero muchas veces, actuamos al revés. Elegimos algo que no es para nosotros, buscamos apropiarnos de lo que no nos pertenece, y eso siempre trae malas consecuencias.

Claro que si caemos, debemos ponernos en pie y seguir el camino, pues a todos tarde o temprano nos llegará nuestro momento de triunfar. Tenemos un estilo y nadie puede obligarnos a cambiar. Tal vez se corrijan los defectos, pero la esencia es permanente.

Tai Lung casi siempre pasaba el tiempo afuera del Templo, concretamente en el árbol de duraznos. Tirado boca abajo, contemplaba la nada o tomaba el sol. Y algunas veces soltaba un bostezo o un suspiro hondo. Nada más. Cero compañía, cero reproches y cero todo. No estaba tan mal. Y eso era todos los días.

Pero un día, recibió una visita inesperada. Tigresa había subido al árbol, e ignorante de que Tai Lung estaba ahí, se sorprendió mucho al verlo. Le pareció extraño, pero se acercó y, permaneciendo de pie junto a él, le preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

—Nada.

—Pues bien, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, nada.

De acuerdo, parece que sólo hay tensión en esto, pero ya verán lo que sigue.

**No se vayan a enojar, pero por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo dejarles. Pero regresaré con más y más interesante. Lo prometo.**


	3. You Yi

**Bien, aquí va la tercera. Ahora todo empieza a ponerse más interesante (o quizás no). Tai Lung y Tigresa se hacen grandes amigos. Decidí ponerle "You Yi" a este capi. Significa "amistad" en chino (para que concuerde; porque se lo puse en ruso, pero luego pensé que no iba a ir acorde). Shadowstar, esta te la dedico.**

**You Yi**

_**En las sombras llegaste a mí,**_

_**y me ofreciste tu amistad sincera.**_

_**Junto a ti compartiré mi todo**_

_**y se alejará ya la desesperación.**_

Tigresa no se sorprendió de la actitud de Tai Lung al responderle. Se convenció de que aún batallaba internamente, tratando de superar el pasado tan amargo que había tenido. Se sentó en el suelo junto a él y durante unos instantes, permanecieron en silencio. Luego, fue Tai Lung quien abrió la conversación.

—Y ¿por qué viniste aquí?

—No lo sé —contestó Tigresa—. Tal vez sólo porque quería estar un rato sola. Pero no pensé encontrarte aquí.

—Vaya cosa, ¿no crees?

—Sí, bien.

El ambiente era de calma; quizás demasiada, quizás no. La marea estaba empezando a bajar entre estos dos para dejarle el camino libre a un tranquilo día de playa y tomar el sol, pasear bajo la sombra de las hermosas palmeras y surfear (lo único que faltaría para que fuera genial de a de veras sería que estuvieran en Waikiki). El cobre y el humo empezaban a internarse en el terreno de You Yi.

Los dos siguieron platicando de muchas cosas. Poco a poco, se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común. Las cosas comunes de todos los días ya hartaban a Tigresa. Pero ahora era diferente. Había encontrado a un ser con una mente idéntica a la de ella. La forma de pensar de ambos era muy parecida. Opinaban lo mismo sobre "ellos" (la demás gente). Luego de un rato de animada charla, Tai Lung le preguntó a Tigresa si quería tomar el sol. Ella contestó que sí y los dos se tendieron en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando los rayos del sol y el viento (de acuerdo, que tomen el sol tal vez parezca ridículo, pero a mí me gusta la idea). Al cabo de un rato, se levantaron y bajaron. Caminaron juntos hacia el Templo y decidieron ir al área de entrenamiento. Allí, Tai Lung empezó a enseñarle técnicas nuevas a Tigresa. Él resultó un gran maestro y ella una excelente alumna, pues aprendía muy rápido. En esas estaban, cuando llegaron Shifu y los otros. Se sorprendieron de verlos juntos y entrenando.

—¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? —les preguntó Shifu al resto de sus alumnos.

—Pues yo creo que sí —contestó Po—, estamos viendo a Tai Lung y a Tigresa.

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que están entrenando juntos.

El dueto estaba muy concentrado en su entrenamiento. Tanto que ni siquiera se percataron de que tenían público. Pronto sería oficial su condición de Dúo Dinámico. Todos los observaban, mudos de la impresión. Se dispersaron y se pusieron a entrenar también. Cuando terminaron, vieron que Tigresa y Tai Lung no mostraban ganas de pararle; seguían dale, dale y dale. Parecían máquinas especialmente diseñadas para el entrenamiento duro. Pero llegó el momento del cansancio, y los dos respiraban profundamente, acalorados. Salieron del área de entrenamiento y fueron a darse una refrescada en el viento. Y se sentía muy bien.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Tai Lung ya no estuvo solo. Tigresa se sentó junto a él. Otra sorpresita para todos, pues pensaron que lo del entrenamiento había sido simple coincidencia. Error. No se trataba de coincidencias, sino de algo directo.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta? —le preguntó Tai Lung a Tigresa, en voz baja.

—¿De qué?

—De que parece que se les van a salir los ojos.

Tigresa echó un ojazo breve a sus amigos y confirmó las palabras de Tai Lung. Apenas masticaban la comida, y miraban con ojos como de búho.

—Tienes razón —contestó Tigresa—. Para mí que no se lo esperaban.

—Bueno, ahora lo saben. Descuida; ya se les pasará… algún día.

El desayuno terminó sin que explotara nada. Todos salieron en manada, pero Tai Lung y Tigresa no se unieron a ellos. Se fueron por su lado, cuchicheando. De los demás ni se acordaban; sólo les importaba andar juntos. Ahora eran un mundo aparte; que ya no tendría casi ninguna conexión con el mundo de los demás. Serían un Dúo Dinámico, que se movería al mismo paso y lo haría todo conjuntamente. Sólo los dos. Nadie más.

Hicieron todo juntos ese día. Eran como imanes que ya no se podían separar. Caminaban al mismo paso, a veces hablaban al mismo tiempo y otras uno decía una cosa y el otro completaba. Este era un proceso de maduración de su reciente amistad (maduró demasiado luego, ¿no creen? Es que la cosecha estuvo muy bien; jejejeje).

Al mediodía, fueron al árbol de duraznos para tomar el sol. Estaban tendidos uno junto al otro, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo levemente. El sol brillaba muy bien y relajaba. A poco rato, Tai Lung le dijo a Tigresa:

—Cuando venía de regreso, encontré un lugar bastante increíble.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tigresa—. ¿Y qué lugar es?

Entonces Tai Lung se incorporó, se acercó a Tigresa y empezó a hablarle al oído. Al conocer los detalles, Tigresa sonrió y dijo finalmente:

—Perfecto.

Y en ese momento los dos se levantaron, bajaron y corrieron al Templo para organizar todo un plan de amigos que se les había ocurrido. Pero claro, era un secreto que nadie más debía saber.

**Bueno, perdón por el retraso; es que he estado muy apretada estos días. Llegó el fin del semestre y tengo que irme a recuperación por unas materias. Estoy a la espera de que empiece el temblor. Lo siento, pero por razones del matadero en la escuela, sólo puedo subir este único capítulo. Espero vivir para continuar mi fic.**


	4. El Lago y el Dúo de la Noche

**Muy bien, corrección: Estoy oficialmente en el matadero. Me voy a curso durante toda esta semana y la siguiente. Luego, cuando haya pasado todo el relajo, a quinto semestre y a dar servicio se ha dicho. ¡¿Por qué nos torturan así? Bueno, sólo puedo esperar pasar por eso sin perder mi cordura. Aquí les dejo el cuarto capi, nenes. ¡Ah!, y todavía falta para llegar a la búsqueda de las gemas.**

**El Lago y el Dúo de la Noche**

_**Porque existe un espacio lejano**_

_**donde nuestra amistad crecerá,**_

_**y de él sólo tú y yo sabremos,**_

_**sin que ojos extraños lo vean.**_

Tigresa y Tai Lung prepararon todo lo que harían para esa noche, pero cuidando que nadie los viera ni los oyera, o el plan estaría arruinado. Se hablaban al oído; no fuera a pasar que el viento se llevara sus palabras y todos se enteraran.

Por fin, cuando la noche llegó, todos se fueron a dormir. Bueno, casi todos. Los felinos se desvelaban por el plan. Tai Lung, tras cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran durmiendo como piedra, fue a buscar a Tigresa.

—Infórmame —dijo Tigresa al abrirle la puerta a Tai Lung.

—Listo —contestó Tai Lung—. No hay peligro. Podemos salir sin problemas.

—Perfecto. Vámonos ya.

Los dos se escabulleron del Templo y se alejaron corriendo. Luego de dejar atrás el terreno conocido, se internaron en un espeso bosque, el cual cruzaron sin dificultad, saltando por las ramas. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron al final del bosque y se encontraron con la maravillosa vista de un lago. Era grande y cristalino. La luna y las estrellas brillaban, derramando su luz sobre él.

—Es aquí —le dijo Tai Lung a Tigresa.

—Vaya —contestó Tigresa, impresionada por aquello.

—Te dije que era increíble.

Los dos se pusieron a hacer el tour por el espacioso terreno. Era perfecto. Este sería su escondite secreto. En él harían todo lo que solamente se tratara de ellos. Miradas ajenas jamás debían verlo ni invadirlo. Era el territorio del cobre y el humo. Y quien osara llegar hasta él, iba a acabar muy mal parado.

Luego de conocer a fondo su cuartel general, se pusieron a platicar del pasado. Pero no del pasado amargo y agobiante como el tráfico en tiempo de calor, sino de un pasado más remoto, aquel de la infancia, cuando la inocencia tenía su lugar en un universo sencillo. Las anécdotas casi olvidadas, enterradas a medias en el cementerio de la memoria, fueron lo principal de la charla. De eso hablaron casi toda la noche. Por un rato, entre risas, estuvieron salpicándose con agua (sí, lo sé: muy infantil). Cuando faltaba poco para que amaneciera, volvieron al Templo. Antes de ir a dormirse, Tigresa le preguntó a Tai Lung:

—¿Crees que los demás nunca sabrán del lago?

—Si mantenemos la boca cerrada y no despertamos sospechas, claro que no lo sabrán —contestó Tai Lung—. Lo básico es ser discretos. Nunca nos delataremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Palabra de honor?

—Palabra de honor.

Convenidos en esto, se despidieron. Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Nadie supo nada ni sospechó nada. Tai Lung y Tigresa, como acordaron, no dijeron ni media palabra de su secreto. Que todo el mundo pensara que no existía ningún misterio con ellos. ¿Por qué no querían el cobre y el humo que su cuartel general fuera descubierto? Muy sencillo: No les incumbía a los demás el asunto. Si llegaban a saber del lago, los estarían molestando para que los llevaran, y se perdería el carácter de privado. Sería adiós a la plusvalía y hola a territorio invadido. No. No podía permitirse.

Otra noche llegó y, con ella, otra salida. Tras verificar el sueño profundo de todos, salieron nuevamente y se dirigieron al lago. Era ya ritual nocturno, pues durante el día, no podían comprometer el bienestar del secreto.

Esa noche fue algo especial. Estaban los dos acostados sobre la hierba, contemplando el cielo. Tigresa se fijó entonces en dos estrellas, que estaban muy cerca una de la otra.

—Mira —le dijo a Tai Lung—. Mira esas estrellas. Están muy juntas. Son como compañeras.

Tai Lung las miró y se dio cuenta de que sí, efectivamente, estaban juntas, y, además, lejos de las otras.

—Es cierto —contestó—. Pero también están apartadas de las demás. ¿No te recuerda algo?

—Claro. A nosotros. Juntos y lejos de los demás; como ellas.

Las dos estrellas se convirtieron en un símbolo para ellos. "El Dúo de la Noche" las llamaron.

Y así siguieron manteniendo oculto su secreto. Siempre cautos en todo lo que hacían, para evitar que los chismosos los descubrieran.

**Bien, chicos, espero les agrade. Lo hice lo mejor que pude. No sé si está corto; pero lo bueno es que gracias a Dios lo terminé. Tercer día de mi curso, nenes.**


	5. Ai Qing

**Ahora sí, como dice la canción: Aquí empieza lo drote. Es el momento del romance, chicos. Por eso lo llamé "Ai Qing" ("amor", en chino). Cuando lo lean, pongan alguna canción romántica para amenizar. Se los recomiendo, nenes. Otra dedicatoria para ti, Shadowstar.**

**Ai Qing**

_**Más ya no puedo, hoy te necesito;**_

_**cada noche, en mis sueños te veo.**_

_**Ya no me basto, ven junto a mí,**_

_**y susúrrame: "Mi amor, te amo".**_

Pasó mucho tiempo (tres o cuatro meses por lo menos) desde que Tai Lung y Tigresa se hicieron amigos. Habían compartido tanto juntos; y el secreto del lago y el Dúo de la Noche seguía intacto. Habían sido cuidadosos y callados para mantenerlo a salvo. Y lo habían hecho muy bien.

Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente. No es que su amistad se hubiera deteriorado, no; sino que ya no se sentían igual juntos. Cuando estaban cerca uno del otro (lo que era casi todo el tiempo), cambiaban sus sensaciones. Se sentían más tranquilos, seguros y cómodos. No deseaban separarse; querían permanecer juntos toda la vida. No se habían dado cuenta; pero entre ellos empezaba a nacer el amor.

Fue en una noche que lo descubrieron. Como de costumbre, habían ido al lago. Estaban jugando con el agua, salpicándose. Poco después, empezaron a perseguirse y a correr juntos. Llenos de energía, corrían por doquier y reían. Nada más existía para ellos, sino sólo los dos. Los dos juntos en un mundo aparte, donde no había ninguna perturbación ni nada que los alterara. Una perfecta armonía que nada ni nadie podía destruir.

Luego de tanto corredero, los dos se acostaron en la hierba para contemplar al Dúo de la Noche. Y ahí estaba; pero su brillo no era como el de otras ocasiones. Estaba más resplandeciente que nunca. Las luces de ambas estrellas se habían vuelto una misma. Tai Lung, asombrado, le preguntó a Tigresa:

—¿Ya viste? Hoy están más brillantes.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó Tigresa—. Lucen muy hermosas.

Los dos se incorporaron y las miraron en silencio por un corto rato. Luego se miraron entre sí, y ahí estalló todo. Los dos comenzaron a acercarse hasta quedar con las cabezas muy juntas. Se miraron tiernamente; y empezaron a acariciarse, frotando sus cabezas y después sus cuellos. Ronroneaban, felices de estar así. Continuaron en este proceso por unos momentos, y, finalmente, se detuvieron y se miraron de nuevo. Entonces sus labios se tocaron, dando pie a un beso. Tai Lung acariciaba la mejilla de Tigresa mientras rodeaba su cintura con el otro brazo, y ella le correspondió rodeándole el cuello con los suyos. Se abrazaron estrechamente.

Por fin los sentimientos salían a flote. Lo que no podían explicar ahora estaba claro para ellos. El Dúo de la Noche los había hecho darse cuenta de la verdad. Se amaban; y ni siquiera lo sabían. La amistad se transformó en amor aquella noche. Un amor verdadero y profundo, que sería su fuerza y siempre triunfaría sobre la adversidad. El cobre y el humo estaban unidos al fin.

—Te amo —dijo Tai Lung.

—Y yo a ti —contestó Tigresa.

Los dos permanecieron abrazados, mirando fijamente al Dúo de la Noche. Sólo se escuchaba el silencio llenando esta atmósfera de paz y amor. El aire estaba impregnado de tranquilidad. Un ambiente perfecto.

—Volvamos al Templo —le dijo Tai Lung a Tigresa, luego de un rato.

—Está bien —contestó ella.

Se levantaron y emprendieron el camino de regreso al Templo. Cuando llegaron, entraron a la habitación de Tai Lung y se acostaron. Todavía permanecieron un momento despiertos, besándose y platicando.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decirle esto a los otros? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Aún no —contestó Tai Lung, y le dio un suave beso en la boca—. Debemos esperar un tiempo. Es mejor no apresurar las cosas.

Tigresa bajó la mirada. Ella no quería más secretos; y menos tratándose de algo tan especial. Tai Lung la acarició, sostuvo su barbilla entre sus dedos y la levantó para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Entiende —le dijo—, será mejor si cerramos la boca por ahora. No quiero que corramos riesgos.

—¿Riesgos? —preguntó Tigresa—. ¿Pero qué riesgos? Yo no creo que haya riesgo para nosotros. Estoy harta de guardar secretos, Tai Lung; quiero que todos sepan que nos amamos.

—Te lo digo; no es prudente. Espera. Por favor, hazlo por mí; demuéstrame que me amas.

—No tengo que demostrarte nada; te amo, y lo sabes.

—Entonces, guarda el secreto por ahora. Por favor.

—Pero…

—Shhhh —la calló Tai Lung, poniéndole un dedo en los labios—. Mi amor, esto es en serio. Por favor.

Viendo la firme disposición de su compañero, Tigresa supo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Entonces, respiró hondo y contestó:

—De acuerdo.

Tai Lung sonrió y la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. Ella se acomodó y, finalmente, se fueron quedando dormidos. Juntos, soñándose y soñando con su nueva vida de amor. Todo sería perfección. Sus corazones latían juntos y eran uno; como ellos.

En la madrugada, Tai Lung despertó. Miró a su compañera, que dormía tranquilamente, recostada en su pecho. Tai Lung sonrió y, acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un beso en la boca, le dijo:

—Despierta, wo de ai, no querrás que nos encuentren juntos cuando amanezca y se arme un escándalo, ¿o sí?

(_Wo de ai_ significa "mi amor", en chino.)

Tigresa abrió los ojos poco a poco. Miró a Tai Lung y le sonrió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Mi amor, debes irte a tu habitación —contestó Tai Lung—. Ya pronto va a amanecer y no sería bueno que nos descubrieran.

—Ah, está bien.

Tai Lung y ella se besaron. Luego, ella se levantó, salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya. Se durmió otro rato, satisfecha de que por fin había encontrado a su compañero, ese ser especial que la amaría y la haría feliz, que la protegería y daría su vida por ella si fuera preciso. No hacía falta nada más. La dicha había llegado a llenarla.

Siguieron disfrazando su amor con la careta de la amistad, haciendo esfuerzos para no despertar sospechas. Pero a veces, es difícil ocultar que amas a alguien. Y aún más, cuando ese alguien también te ama.

Por fin, un día, se les cayó todo el teatro. Los dos se habían quedado solos en el área de entrenamiento. Tai Lung abrazó a Tigresa por detrás y empezó a hablarle al oído:

—¿Me quieres?

—Sabes que sí —contestó Tigresa—. Estoy harta de que me preguntes eso.

—Entonces, bésame.

—¿No eres tú el que quiere que lo nuestro se mantenga en secreto? Alguien podría venir y si nos ve besándonos, todo se sabría. Sería tu culpa.

—¿Quién podría venir? Han de estar haciendo cualquier tontería. Eso les importa más que nosotros. Además, te gustaría que nos descubrieran, ¿no, cariño?

A eso, Tigresa ya no supo qué responder. Sólo emitió un gruñido.

—Te fastidié, ¿cierto? —dijo Tai Lung, sonriendo—. Ya, dame un beso.

—Está bien, está bien.

Se besaron (rayos y re rayos, debes pensar en algo más original, Tibetana). Por un momento, se olvidaron de todo. Casualmente, Shifu iba pasando, y, al percatarse de la romántica escenita, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No creyó prudente gritarles ni nada de eso, sino que se acercó sin hacer ruido, y, cuando estuvo frente a ellos, les dijo:

—Muy bien, díganme: ¿de qué me he estado perdiendo?

Los felinos volvieron a la realidad y miraron desconcertados a Shifu. Genial. Los había descubierto. Hormonas. Si se mantuvieran quietas, todo sería más fácil. ¿Bueno, qué más daba? Ya no tenía caso de todos modos. Encararon a su maestro y fue Tigresa quien empezó a hablar, aunque muy atropelladamente:

—Maestro… yo… él… nosotros… puedo explicarlo… es que…

—Ya, ya; no te preocupes —contestó Shifu, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza—. Lo entendí desde el principio. Ustedes se aman, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestaron los dos.

—Bueno, no tienen por qué apenarse. Yo los entiendo. Es más, siempre supe que en algún momento iban a acabar juntos.

Atraídos por tanto parloteo, los demás se asomaron y entraron. Entonces Shifu les informó que el Dúo Dinamita (otra forma de Dinámico) ahora era una linda pareja. Todos se asombraron; y a algunos hasta les pareció tierno el asunto. Ese día, todo salió a la luz. Todo, menos el secreto del lago y el Dúo de la Noche. Al menos eso les quedaba a los felinos. Caso cerrado.

**Listo, ya quedó. El capi que tanto esperaba (y que creo también lo esperaban muchos por aquí) ha llegado. ¡Ya pasé el curso, nenes! ¡Soy libre al fin! Sorry, pero me voy de vacaciones, así que no me verán por un tiempo. Pero bueno, no estén tristes. Regresaré en agosto o septiembre, chicos. Depende de cómo venga el semestre. Sé que me extrañarán. Un beso. Bye.**


	6. El Hallazgo de Nevro, la Gema del Fuego

**Hola, nenes, estoy de vuelta. Perdón por haberlos tenido taaaanto tiempo olvidados. Es que la escuela ya me tiene pero hasta el copete. El Estatal del Concurso de Deletreo de Palabras en Inglés fue un fracaso. Deletreé bien y me sacaron en la primera ronda. ¡Rayos! Bueno, lindos, hice unos cambios y decidí ponerle nombre a las gemas. Vaya cosas las que se me ocurren. En fin, vamos a salir de esto. Lean este capi con nueva imagen y suelten todo lo que tengan que soltar (menos vómito).**

**El Hallazgo de Nevro, la Gema del Fuego**

Tai Lung y Tigresa estaban en la llanura, en uno de sus paseos. Recargados contra una roca, tomaban el sol, Tai Lung le contaba diversidad de historias a Tigresa y ella por lo regular siempre le prestaba atención; pero ese día, era diferente. Tai Lung se estaba matando en hablar, pero Tigresa tenía la mirada en otra cosa.

—Tigresa, ¿me oyes? —preguntó Tai Lung, al percatarse de que ella no le hacía caso—. ¡Tigresa!

—Ah, ¿qué? —preguntó Tigresa al salir de su abstracción—. ¿Qué decías?

—Estoy hablando contigo y no me haces caso.

—Perdón. Continúa.

Tai Lung volvió a retomar el hilo de su historia, pero de nuevo, Tigresa lo desatendió y desvió la mirada hacia donde la tenía antes. Inicia el mismo teatro.

—…y entonces me di cuenta —decía Tai Lung, y, al voltear a ver a Tigresa, la descubrió con la mirada perdida en otro lado—… ¡No me estás escuchando!

—Lo siento, es que estoy viendo ese árbol —contestó Tigresa, señalando un árbol que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial?

—Que algo le brilla al pie.

—A ver —dijo Tai Lung, mirando hacia el árbol y percatándose de que sí, efectivamente, en el pie había un resplandor—. Oye, es cierto.

Ellos se acercaron y descubrieron que era una hermosa gema de color rojo. La tomaron y la vieron con atención.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —preguntó Tai Lung.

—Se la llevaremos al maestro Shifu.

Los dos regresaron al Templo y se dirigían a buscar a Shifu, cuando de pronto fueron interceptados por el tinaco de Rotoplas, digo "Po", quien les dijo:

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué traen ahí?

—Una gema que encontramos —contestó Tigresa—. Queremos mostrársela al maestro Shifu.

Po se apartó por un corto rato, al cabo del cual volvió con Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora. Todos se acercaron a Tai Lung y Tigresa.

—Po nos contó de la gema que encontraron —les dijo Grulla.

—Sí, déjennos verla —dijo Mono.

Tigresa y Tai Lung permanecieron mudos por un momento. Pusieron caras muy serias. Pensaban que no era muy buena idea mostrársela a ellos antes que a Shifu. Tai Lung, entonces, exclamó:

—¡Junta!

Tigresa y él se alejaron un poco y empezaron a cuchichear.

—¿Cómo ves? —le preguntó Tigresa a Tai Lung—. ¿Será buena idea?

—Es broma, ¿verdad, cariño? —contestó Tai Lung—. Claro que no.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Considerando su actitud, yo diría que si no los dejamos verla, después nos estarán fastidiando y no podremos ni respirar. No tenemos alternativa, la mostraremos.

—¿Eso sería lo mejor?

—No, pero no hay otra salida.

—De acuerdo.

Tomando un hondo respiro, volvieron con los otros y depositaron en el suelo la gema. Todos se acercaron para ver mejor.

—Es hermosa —dijo Víbora.

—Sí —contestó Mantis—. Mucho.

De pronto, Shifu entró en la estancia, y, viendo a todos hechos ruedita como una bola de adolescentes que juegan a la botella, les preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienen ahí?

—Una gema que encontramos, maestro —contestó Tigresa.

—¿Una gema? —preguntó Shifu—. ¿Qué gema?

—Esta —dijo Tai Lung, entregando la joya a Shifu.

Shifu abrió muy grandes los ojos y mirando atentamente la gema, exclamó:

—¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible!

—¿Qué ocurre, maestro? —preguntó Po.

—Creí que no viviría para ver esto —dijo Shifu—. Es Nevro, la Gema del Fuego, una de las cuatro joyas de la Matriz de Gemas. Se suponía que estaba oculta al sur, en el Volcán del Reflejo, dentro del Cráter de las Agujas de Lava.

—¿Qué es la Matriz de Gemas? —preguntó Tigresa.

—La Matriz de Gemas —contestó Shifu—, también llamada Amuleto de los Cuatro Elementos, es una antigua reliquia que guarda grandes energías. La leyenda cuenta que fue encontrada por una pareja de enamorados. Ellos estaban dando un paseo, cuando empezó a llover. Los dos fueron a refugiarse a una cueva, y en el interior, hallaron la Matriz, enterrada a medias entre la tierra. La sacaron y vieron que tenía incrustadas cuatro hermosas gemas. Pensaron que se trataba de un antiguo tesoro, y cuando cesó la lluvia, la llevaron ante los sabios de la Gran Montaña y se la entregaron para su custodia. Los sabios examinaron la Matriz y descubrieron que su existencia estaba destinada a resguardar el Valle de la Paz de las fuerzas oscuras. Edificaron entonces el Recinto de los Cuatro Elementos y allí colocaron la Matriz para mantenerla a salvo. Pero una vez, hubo un gran terremoto que sacudió a todo el Valle y destruyó parcialmente el Recinto; la Matriz cayó de su pedestal y se partió en dos. Las mitades y las cuatro gemas quedaron sepultadas entre los escombros, pero después, fueron arrastradas por el agua de las lluvias de varios años y se perdieron. Ahora están regadas por todo el Valle. Sólo uno de los fragmentos de la Matriz fue hallado y resguardado en este Templo. Se llama Yœkana.

Al oír aquello último, todos se asombraron y Tigresa dijo:

—Pero… ¿por qué nunca nos avisó?

—Debía permanecer en secreto hasta que la hora llegara —contestó Shifu—. Y ahora, Tai Lung y tú han encontrado esta gema. Ustedes son los elegidos para terminar esto. Pronto, un mal vendrá a asolar el Valle, y la Matriz debe regresar a su lugar cuando eso ocurra. El Recinto fue reconstruido y está esperando el momento. Deberán partir y cumplir esta misión, si es que la aceptan.

Tigresa y Tai Lung guardaron silencio. Sabían que sería peligroso; pero también que alguien tenía que hacerlo (o álguienes en este caso; jejejeje). De ello dependía que el Valle no se convirtiera en basura. Por el bien del Valle. Por el bien de todos. Y levantando su voz, Tai Lung dijo:

—Yo la acepto, maestro.

—También yo —dijo Tigresa.

—Bien —contestó Shifu—. En esta misión, deberán probarse a sí mismos y confiar el uno en el otro para tener éxito. Sus únicas guías serán sus instintos y su amor mutuo. Hay cuatro lugares a los que deben ir durante su travesía, pero irán solos. Primero irán al norte, a la Montaña Nanming, concretamente en la Cueva de la Niebla Primaria, para encontrar a Qeani, la Gema de la Tierra. Después, irán hacia el oeste, a la Cascada Estrella, se sumergirán en el estanque y hallarán a Zingu, la Gema del Agua, en el centro del Loto Azul de Piedra. Luego viajarán al este, al Abismo de Shengwa, y deberán bajar a su parte más profunda, la Plataforma del Soplo Espiral, y allí encontrarán a Vanuka, la Gema del Aire. Por último, habrán de viajar al lugar donde convergen los cuatro puntos, el Daynan Wuyang; es una alta torre de piedra, en cuyo último piso se encuentra el fragmento perdido de la Matriz, el llamado Yækara. Pero la misión no será fácil. Los cuatro sitios están custodiados por los yan-bei, horribles monstruos de catorce patas y cinco cabezas, cada una de ellas con tres hileras de dientes. Ocho de ellos vigilan el Daynan Wuyang y hay seis en cada uno de los otros lugares. Son enemigos terribles. Los yan-bei de la tierra poseen enormes garras de piedra para excavar túneles, los del agua están provistos de aletas en sus dedos con las que provocan olas gigantescas y los del aire tienen alas que al moverlas producen vientos huracanados. Los del fuego sólo se encuentran en el Daynan Wuyang; al parecer, los que custodiaban el Volcan del Reflejo fueron destruidos. Por sus bocas arrojan un devastador fuego capaz de reducir las más sólidas piedras a cenizas. Deben tener especial cuidado con las escamas, pues son extremadamente filosas y cortan como navajas. Deberán emplear toda su inteligencia para vencerlos. Y recuerden: basta con que un yan-bei agreda a otro para crear problemas entre ellos. Cuando hayan cumplido con esto, regresarán al Templo y subiremos todos al Recinto para reconstruir la Matriz y colocar las gemas. Este misterio me ha sido revelado para que se los comunicara en el momento preciso. Ahora prepárense para mañana. Vayan a dormir, necesitan descansar.

—Sí, maestro —contestaron Tigresa y Tai Lung.

Ellos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a su habitación. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, pensaban sobre aquella gran misión.

—Quién diría que esto nos pasaría a nosotros —dijo Tigresa.

—Cierto. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que lo lograremos.

Tigresa besó a Tai Lung en la mejilla y lo abrazó. Entraron a su habitación y se durmieron. Al día siguiente, la prueba máxima de sus vidas los estaría esperando.

**Bien; listo. No me siento de lo mejor en estos momentos (y no estoy hablando de una enfermedad), pero me decidí a aprovechar el tiempo.**


	7. Una Aventura Comienza

**De acuerdo; voy a tratar de hacer esto más extenso. Espero y me salga. Tengo las ideas todas resquebrajadas en mi pobre cabeza. **

**Una Aventura Comienza**

Al día siguiente, Tai Lung y Tigresa se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el salón de entrenamiento, donde ya estaban todos esperándolos. Shifu les dijo entonces:

—Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a la Gran Montaña; mandé mensajeros a informar de que ustedes habían encontrado a Nevro. Una emisaria de los sabios ha venido a guiarnos hacia allá. Iremos todos.

Había allí alguien más. Era una gata de pelaje rojizo y ojos cafés, vestida con una túnica azul. Shifu le señaló a Tigresa y a Tai Lung. La gata se acercó a ellos e hizo una reverencia.

—Es un honor estar en vuestra presencia, maestros —les dijo la gata—. Mi nombre es Rao; yo os guiaré hacia la Gran Montaña. Es hora de partir.

Todos salieron entonces del Templo y emprendieron el camino hacia la Gran Montaña, con Rao guiándolos. El recorrido se dirigía al oeste, a través de una llanura y era largo, tedioso, cansado y aburrido. Llegaron a su destino alrededor del mediodía. Para ese momento, todos tenían los pies adoloridos.

—Aquí es —les dijo Rao—. Ahora hay que subir; arriba está la morada de los sabios.

"¡Lo único que nos faltaba!", pensó Tigresa. "¿Cómo seguir con los pies llenos de dolor y cansancio?"

—¡¿Hasta arriba? —exclamaron todos a coro.

—¡Ya no quiero dar ni un paso! —se quejó el más loser entre los losers, digo, "Po", tirándose en el suelo.

—Pues con toda esa grasa, no nos extraña —contestó Tigresa—. Tú debes tener especial cuidado al subir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si das un paso en falso, te caes, te vas rodando y luego a ver quién te alcanza.

Tai Lung se rió. A Po no le gustó para nada el chistecito.

—Calmado, panzón —dijo Tigresa al notar la expresión de Po—. ¿No aguantas ni una broma?

—No es del todo su culpa —contestó Tai Lung—. Por gordo pierde el sentido del humor.

Los dos chocaron los brazos. Po se levantó y se alejó unos pasos.

—No tendrán que trepar —intervino Rao—. Hay una escalinata. Venid, por favor.

Los guió hacia un lado de la montaña. Efectivamente, allí estaba, labrada en la piedra, una gran escalinata que se perdía en lo alto. Iniciaron el ascenso. Como el recorrido, subir por esas graderías también era cansado y tedioso. Parecía no tener fin, pero lo tuvo. Llegaron hasta arriba, y descubrieron en la cima un gran edificio, resguardado por una alta y fuerte valla de hierro. Rao les dijo entonces:

—Contemplad el Pabellón de los Sabios. El edificio enorme que se alza detrás es el Recinto de los Cuatro Elementos. Esperad aquí; voy a buscar a los sabios.

Rao se llegó a la valla y abrió el enorme portón. Recorrió el trecho que la separaba de la puerta, entró por ella y cerró inmediatamente. Al poco rato, salió. Con ella había salido un grupo. Al frente venía una loba de pelaje marrón y ojos violetas, vestida con una túnica púrpura. En segundo término, venían dos carneros. Uno era gris, con ojos verdes y el otro, marrón como la loba y de ojos azul celeste. Ambos vestían también túnicas púrpuras. Los siguientes eran cuatro toros blancos. Los colores de sus ojos no se distinguían mucho, pues venían hasta atrás, pero como todos, vestían de púrpura. Todos llevaban el cuello ceñido por collares de los que colgaban unos dijes de forma de rombo. Llegaron finalmente a donde estaban Tigresa, Tai Lung y los demás. Al ver a Shifu, la loba se apartó y le dijo:

—Bienvenido, Shifu. Hace tanto que no te veía.

—Gracias, Amaku —contestó Shifu—. Me alegro de estar aquí.

Los sabios hicieron reverencia ante Po, pues como Guerrero Dragón, también le debían algún respeto. Luego, Amaku preguntó a Shifu:

—Muy bien, ¿dónde están los elegidos?

Shifu les indicó a Tigresa y Tai Lung que se acercaran. Ellos así lo hicieron. Al verlos, los sabios les hicieron reverencia y Amaku les dijo:

—Sed bienvenidos, oh maestros. Gran honor es para nosotros estar en vuestra presencia. Por favor, seguidnos al interior de nuestra humilde morada.

Ellos los siguieron, junto con Shifu y los demás. Primero cruzaron un enorme vestíbulo lleno de columnas que sostenían el techo, adornado con intrincados diseños y caracteres de escritura, al igual que las paredes y el suelo. Luego entraron a otro salón parecido en el que había una escalera y hacia ella se dirigieron. Iniciaron el ascenso y sus pasos resonaban en cada peldaño. Al final de la escalera, llegaron frente a unas puertas de color rojo, decoradas de forma idéntica al techo y que no tenían cerradura, sino una especie de hueco en forma de rombo. Amaku se apartó y, quitando el dije de su collar, lo colocó en el hueco. Al instante, la puerta dio un chasquido y Amaku la abrió.

—Aguardad afuera —dijo Hóvak, el carnero marrón, a los demás—. Sólo Shifu y los elegidos pueden entrar aquí.

Ellos retrocedieron. Los sabios entraron a la habitación seguidos de Shifu y Tigresa y Tai Lung. La puerta se cerró entonces tras de ellos y se encontraron en un espacioso salón, en el centro del cual, en el suelo, estaba trazado un hexágono decorado de la misma forma que las paredes del vestíbulo. Sobre él, se levantaba un pedestal en el que estaba colocada una extraña caja de cristal con forma de pirámide de Keops y llena de símbolos y caracteres tallados en bajorrelieve en sus cuatro caras. Dentro de ella, se distinguía perfectamente a Nevro. Pero había algo más. Frente a la caja, en el mismo pedestal, estaban dos magníficos collares.

—Acercaos, maestros —dijo Amaku a Tigresa y Tai Lung.

Ellos se acercaron y Amaku les dijo:

—Contemplad, oh maestros, el Arca de los Cuatro Elementos. En ella, vosotros deberéis guardar las gemas para mantenerlas a salvo. Cuando estén cerca de llegar a cualquiera de los cuatro sitios, empezará a brillar. Entre más os acerquéis, el resplandor se hará más y más intenso, hasta que lleguéis al lugar. La luz estará en su máxima intensidad, pero no dañará vuestros ojos. Ahora escuchadme: Puesto que han nacido para cumplir esta misión, significa que cada uno de los dos posee un grayeng.

—¿Qué es un grayeng? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Es vuestra sique y verdadera personalidad, mi señora, bajo la forma de un insecto. Sólo aquellos en cuyo destino está algo grande pueden poseer un grayeng. Los suyos aparecerán en algún momento; puede ser antes o durante su travesía. Surgirán del pecho de cada uno como un destello de luz blanca; y después se posarán entre vuestras manos, donde adquirirán su forma definitiva. Es la hora. Partid, oh maestros. Tomad el Arca e id a cumplir con vuestro destino. Pero antes os pondré estos collares; ahora os pertenecen.

Amaku quitó ambos collares del pedestal y se los colocó alrededor del cuello. El diseño era realmente complicado; compuesto por ondas, símbolos y caracteres, con incrustaciones de extrañas piedras moradas muy brillantes. Los dijes también tenían una misteriosa forma y piedras incrustadas.

—Estos collares eran de la pareja que encontró la Matriz de Gemas —dijo Amaku en cuanto se los hubo puesto—. Están hechos de misteriosos materiales, de los que no se conoce su procedencia. Son vuestra legítima herencia. Ahí está el Arca; tomadla e idos. Buena suerte.

Tigresa y Tai Lung tomaron el Arca. Salieron del salón junto a Shifu y los sabios y se reunieron con los demás, bajaron por las escaleras y salieron finalmente del Pabellón. Una vez afuera, Shifu les dijo:

—Buena suerte, alumnos míos.

Ellos presionaron sus puños contra sus palmas. La mascota de Bobby Larios, digo, "Po", con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó fuertemente. Lo mismo hicieron los demás.

—Es la hora —dijo Tigresa—. Debemos irnos.

Ella y Tai Lung se volvieron, comenzaron a bajar la escalinata y emprendieron su camino en dirección norte, hacia la más grande búsqueda que pudiera realizarse en la historia de la historia. Desaparecieron en el horizonte, dejando a todos llenos de tristeza y esperanza.

Cuando ya se habían alejado bastante de la Gran Montaña, Tai Lung notó que Tigresa lucía un poco preocupada. Eso lo inquietó. Ella no solía ponerse así. Siempre lucía segura de sí misma, decidida, sin inquietudes. Su mirada reflejaba tensión. Y debía ser una tensión verdaderamente grande, porque Tai Lung sentía que también empezaba a afectarlo a él. Conocía el código, con todos sus gestos y señales. Entonces, le preguntó que le pasaba:

—¿Sucede algo?

—No; no es nada —contestó Tigresa, tratando de no ponerse ella misma en evidencia.

Pero no resultó. ¿Qué pretendía? No podía engañar a su compañero. Habían estado juntos casi todo el tiempo y llegaron a conocerse al derecho y al revés. Eran como uno mismo. Incluso se habían dado ocasiones en las que parecía que podían leerse la mente entre sí; y esa era para todos (y a veces también para ellos mismos) la coartada de sus sesiones de miradas fijas. No tenía caso que tratara de pasar desapercibida.

—Oye, ¿a quién crees que engañas? —preguntó Tai Lung—. Te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que te pasa algo. Dime qué.

Tigresa guardó silencio. No sabía si no quería hablar o no hallaba las palabras.

—No hagas que me tense más de lo que estoy —advirtió su compañero—. Por favor, contéstame.

Viéndose sin ninguna salida, Tigresa no tuvo de otra y habló:

—Es que estaba pensando en esta misión. Será muy difícil, y quizás el mal del que Shifu nos habló llegará antes de que hayamos cumplido con esto.

—Es posible. Pero para eso hacemos esto. Si el mal llega, la Matriz lo destruirá.

—Tienes razón. Aunque… temo por lo que pueda pasarnos.

—No nos pasará nada. Si estamos juntos, no habrá ningún problema.

Tigresa abrazó a Tai Lung y se besaron. Continuaron su camino todavía por horas y horas, hasta que hubo un momento en el que el Arca empezó a brillar.

—Está brillando —dijo Tigresa—. Nos encontramos cerca.

Avanzaron todavía más, y el resplandor se intensificaba, hasta que frente a sus ojos, apareció la majestuosa Montaña Nanming. Pudieron ver entonces a los monstruosos yan-bei que la custodiaban. Miraban por todos lados, a la espera de cualquier intruso que tuviera la audacia de acercarse.

—Esta es —dijo Tai Lung—. Vamos, cariño.

—Entendido, querido —contestó Tigresa—. ¿Pero cómo nos deshacemos de los yan-bei?

—Tú sígueme.

Los dos se ocultaron y avanzaron hacia aquella peligrosa primera parada.

**Bien, aquí está. Ahora ya pueden alborotarse. Trataré de continuar pronto, aunque lo veo re difícil. ¡Saludos, gente bonita!**


	8. La Montaña Nanming

**¿Qué tal les va? Creo que ya notaron que me cambié el nombre. Adiós a Tigresa Tibetana y hola a Maestra Tigresa. Es que ya quería experimentar un cambio.**

**Bien, aquí es donde empieza la diversión. Tai Lung y Tigresa llegan a la Montaña Nanming para encontrar a Qeani. Disculpen por tardarme tanto. Ando medio alborotada.**

**La Montaña Nanming**

Los dos felinos se habían ocultado detrás de los roqueríos que había por ahí. Miraron atentamente a los yan-bei, pensando cómo le harían para acabar con ellos. Aunque aquello era un verdadero reto. Eran tres veces más grandes que ellos y su aspecto era sobrecogedor. Sus cuerpos eran verdes y avanzaban rápidamente sobre sus catorce patas y sus bocas mostraban sus triples hileras de dientes al gruñir. No habían notado a los visitantes, pero si lo hacían…

Pasaron horas y horas y Tigresa y Tai Lung seguían inmóviles detrás de las rocas. La tensión se apoderó primero de Tai Lung, que le dijo a Tigresa:

—¡Ya, dime qué podemos hacer! Si nos quedamos aquí toda la vida, el Valle será destruido, jamás volveremos a ver a nadie y nuestros cadáveres se pudrirán en este lugar.

—Oye, rey del drama, ya despierta —contestó Tigresa, tomándolo por los hombros—; podrían oírnos. No tengo ningún plan, pero saltemos a la acción y ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo sígueme, cariño.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la Montaña Nanming. Al llegar a ella, se asieron de la pared rocosa y empezaron el ascenso. Los yan-bei que se encontraban más cerca los vieron y rugieron ferozmente, alertando a los demás de que había intrusos y cargaron contra ellos. En ese momento, los felinos saltaron, cayeron sobre sus pies y empezaron a correr. Los yan-bei los persiguieron, hasta que uno de ellos trató de darle un pisotón a Tigresa. Ella saltó por los aires para evitar el mortal golpe y cayó al suelo. El yan-bei se acercó para matarla; pero en ese momento, Tai Lung se lanzó sobre Tigresa para apartarla del monstruo y los dos se rodaron lejos. Afortunadamente, se detuvieron antes de chocar contra las piedras.

—Me salvaste —le dijo Tigresa a Tai Lung—. Gracias.

—No podía dejarte morir, wo de ai —contestó él.

Los dos se miraron unos momentos; pero luego, algo extraño ocurrió. Del pecho de cada uno, surgió un resplandor blanco. Intuyendo de qué se trataba, los recibieron entre sus manos. En las de Tigresa, el resplandor tomó la forma de una mariposa muy grande y hermosa. Movió sus alas lentamente; y en eso, Tigresa se dio cuenta de que eran diferentes. ¡Eran cuchillas! Estaban profusamente decoradas con enredados diseños. Los ojos de la mariposa eran de color amarillo brillante; y en su frente, llevaba marcado un extraño símbolo, también amarillo brillante. A los costados, estaba adornada de ondas de color negro.

—Soy tu grayeng, Tigresa —dijo la mariposa—. Me llamo Ínvrok.

—¡Puedes hablar! —contestó Tigresa, asombrada—. ¡Y sabes mi nombre!

—Claro. En cierta forma soy tú; por eso lo sé.

Tai Lung estaba sumido en su propio asombro. El resplandor que salió de su pecho tomó la forma de un escorpión, también muy grande. Era de color negro brillante como la obsidiana pulida. Tenía un par de colmillos y sus ojos eran violeta el izquierdo y azul el derecho, también brillantes. En él, lo diferente era su cola. Era una cadena de siete eslabones, adornada con intrincados diseños, al final de la cual estaba el mortífero aguijón. El escorpión tenía, al igual que Ínvrok, un símbolo color amarillo brillante marcado en la frente y los costados adornados de ondas, pero rojas.

—Al fin, ¿verdad, Tai Lung? —dijo el escorpión—. Yo soy tu grayeng. Mi nombre es Xanavtra.

—Eres hermoso —contestó Tai Lung, acariciándolo con un dedo.

—Hemos emergido de vosotros para ayudaros y protegeros en vuestra misión —dijo Ínvrok.

—Pues ya podéis empezar —dijo Tai Lung.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la mariposa.

—Porque ahí vienen los yan-bei.

Y era cierto. Los yan-bei se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia donde ellos estaban; y cuando los tuvieron a su alcance, les tiraron tremendos golpes con las garras. Pero Xanavtra e Ínvrok crearon un campo de fuerza para proteger a los felinos, y el impacto no los dañó. Los yan-bei fueron arrojados por la energía del campo y cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —les preguntó Tigresa.

—Los grayengs poseemos habilidades y poderes especiales —contestó Xanavtra—. Ese fue un campo de fuerza.

—Creo que ustedes nos harán más fácil todo esto —dijo Tai Lung.

De nuevo vino una embestida; y de nuevo los grayengs crearon el campo de fuerza, arrojando el doble de lejos a los yan-bei. Tigresa y Tai Lung avanzaron hacia ellos. Uno de los monstruos se levantó furioso y les rugió a sus compañeros, cómo diciéndoles que no interfirieran, pues no necesitaba ayuda. Éstos retrocedieron y se quedaron en el papel de tribuna. Llegóse a sus adversarios y les rugió fuertemente. Los felinos rugieron también, y Tai Lung saltó sobre una de las cabezas del yan-bei, clavándole con furia las garras en la frente. El monstruo rugió de dolor con todas sus bocas, mientras reparaba como un caballo salvaje en pleno rodeo, al tiempo que trataba de quitarse a Tai Lung de encima con las garras, pero los feroces golpes no podían nada contra el campo de fuerza de Xanavtra.

"Shifu dijo que las garras de los yan-bei de la tierra son de piedra", pensó Tigresa. "Ínvrok tiene alas de cuchilla. ¿Podrá? No creo; pero veamos…"

Y volviéndose hacia Ínvrok, le preguntó:

—¿Tus alas pueden cortar la piedra?

—Sí —contestó la mariposa—. Cortan lo que sea, sin importar su dureza y resistencia.

—Entonces vuela y corta las garras del yan-bei; ¡todas!

Ínvrok voló hacia las patas del horrible monstruo y empezó a tirar tajos a las garras, cortándolas. El yan-bei vio lo que Ínvrok le hacía, y trató de alcanzarla, pero la grayeng le cortó las garras que todavía le quedaban y se alejó velozmente de él.

—¡Vamos, ayudemos a Tai Lung y a Xanavtra! —le gritó a Tigresa desde el aire.

La Furiosa corrió hacia el yan-bei y llamó a Ínvrok. Una vez que la grayeng llegó junto a ella, le pidió que la protegiera con su campo de fuerza para no herirse con las escamas. La mariposa lo hizo así y Tigresa saltó a la espalda del monstruo. Se asió con fuerza y le dijo a Ínvrok:

—Córtale la cola; podría golpearnos con ella si se percata de que estamos aquí.

La mariposa se llegó a la gruesa cola y le tiró feroces cuchilladas hasta que la cortó. El yan-bei reparó con más fuerza, aguijado por los dolores, y arrojó a Tigresa al suelo; sin embargo, el campo de fuerza de Ínvrok redujo el impacto, y la felina se levantó como si nada. Volvió a la acción y saltó sobre las cabezas del monstruo. Allí seguía Tai Lung, prendido como garrapata, y Xanavtra lo ayudaba, tirándole al yan-bei mordiscos como picaduras de avispa con sus colmillos afilados.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó Ínvrok.

—No nos vendría mal —contestó Xanavtra—. Haz aquello para lo que tienes el filo, nena.

—Claro, chico.

Ínvrok hirió con sus alas todas las cabezas del yan-bei, que corría como loco de aquí para allá, esparciendo sangre y bulla.

Cerca de allí había un barranco lleno de piedras filosas y puntiagudas. Tai Lung alcanzó a verlas y le dijo a su grayeng:

—Acabemos con esto, Xanavtra. ¡Pícalo!

—Sí, Tai Lung —contestó el escorpión, y, con toda su fuerza, le clavó al monstruo una ultra ferocísima picadura que lo paralizó.

Tigresa y Tai Lung saltaron al suelo junto a sus grayengs. El yan-bei se rodó por el barranco y cayó sobre las piedras, salpicando todo de sangre. Estaba muerto. Los otros monstruos se asombraron sobremanera.

—Uno y va uno —dijo Xanavtra.

—Y faltan cinco —contestó Ínvrok—. Tu veneno sí que lo sacó de combate.

—Vamos —dijo Tai Lung—. Esto apenas comienza.

Regresaron hacia donde estaban sus oponentes. Otro de los yan-bei se separó del grupo, y, como había hecho el caído, les rugió a sus compañeros para decirles que no se metieran en la pelea. Llegose a los felinos y les tiró un fenomenal golpe que no les hizo daño, pues los grayengs usaron de nuevo el campo de fuerza. Su energía lo impactó contra la montaña Nanming, provocando el desprendimiento de un montón de piedras y tierra. Los otros monstruos, viendo esto, montaron en cólera contra su compañero, pues los yan-bei no pueden hacer daño a los lugares que protegen. Cuando lo hacen, deben sufrir un tremendo castigo: ser despedazados por los otros. Y así fue. Los monstruos rugieron enfurecidos, y se fueron sobre él. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por salvarse, sus ex camaradas lo hicieron trizas. Nada quedó del transgresor más que sangre y sus despojos esparcidos. Tigresa y Tai Lung, al igual que Ínvrok y Xanavtra, quedaron pasmados al ver aquel desmembramiento.

—No tienen espíritu de equipo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tigresa a Tai Lung.

—Lo tienen —contestó el leopardo—, pero lo pierden si alguno de ellos comete una falla.

—Shifu no nos dijo esto sobre los yan-bei.

Después de reducir a su compañero a pedazos, los cuatro monstruos que quedaban se miraron entre sí. Por fin, se separó otro del grupo y los demás se quedaron a un lado.

Los felinos corrieron. El yan-bei marchó tras ellos e inició el combate. Los embistió, pero la mariposa y el escorpión usaron de nuevo su campo de fuerza, arrojándolo súper lejos. El monstruo se incorporó de inmediato, rugió y excavó entonces un túnel por el que se escabulló. Tigresa y Tai Lung miraron entonces hacia todos lados, tratando de averiguar por dónde aparecería. Sabían que era una trampa. Ínvrok levantó vuelo y empezó a inspeccionar el terreno. Se estuvo así por un rato, hasta que Xanavtra le preguntó:

—¿Qué ves, Ínvrok?

—Está excavando túneles —contestó la grayeng—. Aún no piensa salir, pero prepárense.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —le preguntó Tai Lung a Xanavtra.

—Fácil —contestó el escorpión—, los grayengs podemos ver a través de cualquier materia. Es otro de nuestros dones.

Los felinos se miraron asombrados. Ínvrok siguió vigilando al yan-bei, hasta que se percató de que se había situado debajo de Tigresa y Tai Lung. Eso la alarmó y les gritó:

—¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Corran o salten o lo que sea; pero ya, porque ahí viene!

Ellos sintieron que la tierra temblaba y se alejaron, pegando un fenomenal salto. El monstruo surgió con las fauces abiertas, pues planeaba devorarlos, pero afortunadamente no lo logró. Viendo frustrado su plan, rugió estruendosamente y corrió hacia ellos. Ínvrok volvió y les dijo:

—Id por donde yo diga, porque creo que los túneles que excavó son para aflojar la tierra. Así vosotros caeríais allá abajo y entonces aprovecharía para destruiros.

Ínvrok les indicó los senderos para seguir y pudieron correr sin peligro. El yan-bei, fuera de sí, se lanzó a perseguirlos. Tai Lung y Tigresa se detuvieron a la orilla del barranco y se quedaron quietos. El monstruo se acercó corriendo velozmente y cayó en la trampa, pues ellos se apartaron y él se fue de cara sobre las piedras y murió al instante. Sus compañeros se espantaron, y se miraron preocupados. Empezaron entonces a temer a aquellos felinos y a sus insectos. Nadie habría derrotado tan fácilmente a un yan-bei. Y de pronto, esos minúsculos animales venían de quién sabe dónde y los dejaban en ridículo. Los miraron a los ojos, y pudieron constatar que de ellos manaba una tremenda energía, que llenaba el aire y era casi visible. No podían ser sino los elegidos, que, según la profecía, reconstruirían la Matriz de Gemas. No tenía caso seguir luchando. Los monstruos se llegaron a la parte del barranco que estaba junto a su terreno. Volvieron una vez las cabezas en dirección de los felinos y las inclinaron, como haciéndoles reverencia e indicándoles que ya podían subir a la Montaña Nanming para conseguir lo que habían ido a buscar. Después, cerraron los ojos y se suicidaron, arrojándose al fondo.

Tai Lung y Tigresa se quedaron estupefactos. Se asomaron al barranco para mirar. Allí estaban los yan-bei, muertos. Bien, eso sí que era extraño.

—¿Qué fue eso, eh? —preguntó Xanavtra.

—Ni idea —contestó Ínvrok.

—Creo que los yan-bei se dieron cuenta de que somos los elegidos y que al final los derrotaríamos —dijo Tigresa—. Subamos ya a la montaña.

Se llegaron a Nanming y empezaron a subir, luciendo una agilidad como pocas hay en el mundo. No era problema, pues se trataba de trepadores natos. En tan sólo unas horas llegaron a la cima. Allí estaba, frente a ellos, la Cueva de la Niebla Primaria.

—Esta es —dijo Tai Lung.

—Es enorme. ¿Por qué crees que la llamen "Cueva de la Niebla Primaria"? —preguntó Tigresa.

—¿Porque tal vez esté llena de niebla por dentro?

—Mejor entremos y busquemos esa joya.

Entraron a la cueva y en efecto, era toda niebla por dentro, lo que dificultaba la visión, pero Tigresa y Tai Lung, por ser felinos, podían ver perfectamente en ambientes oscuros, por lo que encontraron fácilmente a Qeani, incrustada en una roca, en la que había algo escrito en caracteres muy antiguos, pero que, por alguna razón, les fueron fáciles de leer:

_Si eres firme, tómala y no vaciles._

_Si eres constante, éste es tu atributo._

_Ella no se deja tocar por manos de soberbios._

_Que no te hagan caer sin que te levantes,_

_porque entonces no serás digno de la Tierra._

—Lindo poema —dijo Xanavtra.

—Son los atributos de la Tierra —contestó Tai Lung.

—Hay que sacarla de la roca —indicó Tigresa, y se volvió hacia Ínvrok, posada en su hombro—: Ya sabes qué hacer.

La grayeng mariposa asintió con la cabeza e hizo unos cortes en la piedra para aflojarla. Tai Lung la sacó, y al instante, entre la niebla empezaron a brillar luces verdes. Era hermoso. La profecía estaba cerca.

Tanto Tigresa y Tai Lung como Ínvrok y Xanavtra se miraron asombrados. Más sorpresas.

—La gema ha sido liberada —dijo Xanavtra—, y la cueva nos responde.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Sí. Eso significan las luces.

—Vaya.

Tigresa abrió el Arca y Tai Lung introdujo en ella a Qeani.

—La tenemos —dijo Tigresa—. Debemos ir a buscar las otras.

—Ahora sigue la Cascada Estrella —contestó Tai Lung.

—Entonces vámonos ya.

Los dos iniciaron el descenso y siguieron su camino rumbo a la Cascada Estrella y a Zingu. Pero no contaban con que estaban siendo observados.

Muy lejos de allí, en un lugar oculto, donde reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad, un ser maligno los contemplaba enfurecido. Era el mal que no se manifestaba y que llegaría para asolar el Valle. No tenía forma definida (por el momento), sino que era un humo negro en el que refulgían dos ojos rojos como carbones encendidos.

—¿Éstos son los guerreros de los que habla la profecía? —preguntó.

—Así parece, mi señor —contestó uno de los brujos que estaban a su servicio.

—¿Qué dice la zorra?

—No hemos averiguado casi nada.

—¡Tortúrenla de nuevo entonces! ¡Tráiganla aquí!

El brujo hizo una reverencia y fue a cumplir la orden. Al poco, volvió. La zorra vestía como los sabios de la Gran Montaña, pues era una de ellos, que había sido secuestrada para sonsacarle información. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, y su figura, demacrada y llena de heridas que sangraban. Sus ojos aguamarina reflejaban un gran sufrimiento. Venía sujeta con cadenas y otro par de brujos la traían de los hombros. La arrojaron violentamente ante el Humo, que le dijo:

—Confiesa. ¡¿Qué sabes?

—¡Tu final está cerca! —exclamó la zorra—. ¡La Matriz será reconstruida, y no podrás eludir tu destino!

—Eso crees tú. Yo reinaré sobre el Valle. ¡Lo convertiré en un mundo de caos y tinieblas!

Todos sus esbirros rieron y gritaron como locos, haciendo retumbar el lugar con sus ecos.

—¿Esos felinos que derrotaron a los yan-bei y recuperaron la gema son los elegidos? —preguntó el Humo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la zorra.

—¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?

—¡No lo diré!

—Ya sabes que hacer —le dijo el Humo a uno de los brujos.

Su esbirro apretó el puño. La zorra empezó a gritar desgarradoramente. Era una tortura mental.

—¿Vas a decirlo? —preguntó el Humo.

—¡N-no! —exclamó ella en su sufrimiento.

El brujo apretó con más fuerza, arrancándole alaridos aún más tremendos. La pobre sentía que estaba en su trance de muerte. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo, y avergonzada de lo que iba a hacer, pensó:

"Perdón, Amaku, perdón todos."

—¡Está bien, h-hablaré! —exclamó—. ¡P-por favor, no más!

—Suéltala —ordenó el Humo al brujo.

La zorra cayó, jadeando, tratando de recuperarse. Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, confesó:

—Ellos son los Sucesores de la pareja que encontró la Matriz de Gemas…

—¿Sucesores? —preguntó el Humo—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—La profecía dice que la pareja reencarnaría… Son ellos… Los Collares les darán el poder… ¡Es lo que sé! Nada más.

El Humo se puso a pensar. Esos felinos ya habían obtenido la gema. Eran los elegidos, y acababa de aprender más sobre ellos. Bien, que los yan-bei hicieran lo suyo. Él se ocuparía del Valle. Era momento de manifestarse y ocasionar la destrucción.

—Bien —dijo—. Brujos, llévensela. Estoy seguro de que no nos ha dicho todo. Un descanso le refrescará la memoria. Préparense, es tiempo de comenzar la batalla. Reúnanse y a los monstruos y vayan al Valle.

La zorra se asustó. El mal estaba en camino. No quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría. ¡Qué funesto enemigo estaba a punto de descargar sus rigores sobre aquel maravilloso lugar llamado el Valle de la Paz! Pero no duraría. Pronto, cuando los elegidos reconstruyeran la Matriz, la maldad se acabaría.

Se la llevaron. Y una vez que la dejaron entre sombras, fueron a reunir a sus compañeros y partieron hacia la primera batalla.

_Mientras tanto, en la Gran Montaña…_

Shifu, el Dos Letras, digo, "Po" y los Furiosos seguían en la morada de los sabios. Apenas y habían bajado hacía horas al Templo para poner una que otra cosa en orden y encargar a los criados que mantuvieran todo bajo control.

Amaku y los otros sabios se habían reunido con Shifu para tratar de descifrar el misterio de la Matriz y facilitar las cosas a la hora de llevarla al Recinto. Había que ver la forma correcta de tocar las gemas, pero sobre todo, descifrar el misterioso escrito que estaba sobre la pared, detrás del pedestal. Eran caracteres antiquísimos, y nedie había podido descifrar qué decían. Una gran tarea.

Po y los Furiosos, sin saber ni qué hacer, se quedaron en las escaleras para tal vez charlar, o qué. En una de ésas, Víbora dijo:

—¿Quién apuesta por cuánto tiempo tardarán Tai Lung y Tigresa en regresar de su misión? Yo digo que cuatro días. Quien pierda, tendrá que arreglar las camas de los demás por un mes.

—Una semana —dijo Grulla.

—Quince días —comento Mantis.

—Yo mejor no apuesto —dijo Po.

—Oye ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Mantis—. ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

—No, no es eso. Es que… no estoy de humor para nada.

—Po tiene miedo —cantaron todos.

—¡No tengo miedo! Mejor me voy de aquí.

—¡Por favor, Po! —exclamó Mono.

El koala sobrealimentado, digo "Po", se alejaba, caminando en reversa, cuando chocó con algo… o alguien, para ser precisos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se volvió para mirar y descubrió que se había topado de frente, o más bien de espaldas, con una panda.

—Oh, perdona —se disculpó Po, mirando con una expresión entre asombrada y amensada—; no me di cuenta.

—No hay problema… ¿Po? —dijo la panda.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Porque lo dijo él —contestó, señalando a Mono.

Po miró con más detalle a la panda. Era bonita, pero el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba marcado por una enorme cicatriz de zarpazo, que iba desde su ojo hasta su cuello (como una versión femenina de Al Capone), y en la oreja derecha tenía una cortada. Sus ojos eran aguamarina el izquierdo y café el derecho, cubierto parcialmente por una mecha pintada de rojo cinabrio. Tenía el cuello ceñido por un collar de acero. En la oreja, el brazo y el tobillo del lado izquierdo, lucía un arete, un brazalete y una ajorca, respectivamente, y pulseras en cada muñeca. Estaba ataviada con un vestido azul rey, con cortes a los costados que dejaban ver sus muslos. El vestido no tenía manga en el lado derecho, y en el izquierdo, el hombro estaba completamente descubierto. Sus brazos estaban tatuados con formas de ondas también en color rojo cinabrio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Po.

—Ayrvrékmor —contestó la panda, sonriendo—. Aro, para acortar y si lo prefieres.

—¿Qué?

—Que puedes llamarme Aro.

—Oh, bien. Aro. Me gusta.

—Eres como aquel tipo que conocí en Egipto.

—¿Egipto? Nunca he oído de ningún lugar que se llame así. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo es?

—Podría contarte, y también sobre los otros lugares que he visitado, pero no sé si estás ocupado.

—Oh, no, claro que no.

—Grandioso. Ven entonces.

Po se alejó con Aro, dejando a los otros sorprendidos y con sospechas.

—¿Ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Grulla.

—Sí —contestó Mantis—. Po acaba de encontrar una amiga panda.

—Yo creo que no serán amigos por mucho tiempo —dijo Víbora—. Esto terminará en algo más, ya lo verán.

De pronto, con un tremendo portazo, Rao, la gata que los había guiado hacia allí, entró, toda agitada y con los ojos desorbitados por la prisa que traía.

—Maestros, debeís ir de inmediato al Valle —dijo—. Algo terrible está ocurriendo.

Atraídos por la bulla, vinieron los sabios y Shifu. Hóvak preguntó entonces:

—¿Qué sucede, Rao? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

—Señor, la desgracia ha comenzado —contestó Rao—. El Valle está siendo invadido por unos sujetos muy extraños, y traen a unos horribles monstruos con ellos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es el mal que llegaría! ¡Ha despertado!

—¡Prepárense! —exclamó Shifu, volviéndose hacia sus alumnos—. Es tiempo de luchar. ¿Dónde está Po?

—Se fue con su nueva amiga —contestó Mono.

—¿Nueva amiga dices? Bien, ya me lo explicarán después. Ahora vayan a buscarlo. Es tiempo de luchar. ¡A moverse!

Grulla fue en busca del panza de barril usado, digo, "Po", mientras los demás se preparaban. Era la hora de lo grueso.

**¡Al fin terminé! De nuevo mis disculpas, nenes y nenas. Leánlo y díganme que opinan de los grayengs de Tai Lung y Tigresa, y de Aro. Sigan bellos.**


	9. La Cascada Estrella

**Aquí está su nena Maestra Tigresa reportándose con el siguiente capítulo de esta genial historia.**

**La Cascada Estrella**

Grulla andaba como loco buscando al hipopótamo pintado, digo, "Po". Siguió el pasillo por el que se había ido con la panda, pues escuchó que alguien hablaba por ahí. Era un rumor confuso, pero sin duda se trataba de ellos. Conforme se acercaba, los iba escuchando más claramente. Encontró una puerta abierta, y allí estaban los dos. Aro hablaba y Po la escuchaba atentamente.

—… En Egipto vi muchas cosas. Tenía yo diez años cuando mis padres me llevaron. Fuimos recibidos por la princesa Amneris como huéspedes honorables. Hay unas construcciones gigantescas que la gente llama pirámides. Son las tumbas de sus reyes muertos. Pero cuando las ves, parece que no tienen entrada. Navegué también por el gran río Nilo. Vi hipopótamos, cocodrilos y muchas otras criaturas. En Egipto también hay flores de loto. Es un lugar maravilloso.

—Vaya —dijo Po, embelesado por la historia—. Me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Qué más viste?

—Pues…

—¡Po! —llamó Grulla.

—Oh, Grulla, hola —dijo Po, un poco sorprendido—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tienes que venir, hay problemas en el Valle.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Ahora, muévete.

—Lo siento, Aro; tengo que irme —le dijo Po a la panda—. Te veré después.

—No te preocupes, Po —contestó Aro—. Yo iré con ustedes.

—¿Con nosotros? Pero estarías en peligro. Es una batalla.

—Yo también puedo pelear. Confía en mí.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Grulla? —preguntó Po.

—Que venga —contestó el ave sin reflexionar, pues el tiempo apremiaba—. Ahora, vámonos.

Los tres salieron y fueron a reunirse con los demás. Una vez listos, partieron hacia el Valle. Cuando llegaron, vieron el desastre en que fue convertido. Unas criaturas horribles iban de un lado para otro creando caos y medio, mientras unos soldados de extraño aspecto hacían otro tanto; pero al parecer, eran brujos, pues de sus manos arrojaban relámpagos oscuros con los que destruían todo lo que tuvieran enfrente. Las gentes del pueblo corrían y gritaban, buscando desesperadamente un lugar seguro.

—Vayan a ayudar a la gente, pónganlas a salvo —le mandó Shifu a los Furiosos.

—Sí, maestro —contestaron al unísono y partieron.

—Shifu, creo que esto será muy difícil —dijo Norga, el carnero gris—. Tendremos que llamar a las Aves de Luz.

—Tienes razón —contestó el panda rojo.

Los sabios extrajeron de entre sus ropas unos cristales que sostuvieron entre sus manos. Con los ojos cerrados, susurraron:

—Aves de Luz, acudan en nuestra ayuda. Venid, mensajeras de paz y justicia.

Los cristales empezaron a brillar y luego, una fresca brisa sopló. Unos gritos poderosos y cristalinos se escucharon. Al instante, aparecieron en el horizonte siete luces doradas que avanzaban veloz y elegantemente, creando ráfagas a su paso y dejando una estela de chispas. Conforme se acercaban, todos pudieron ver su aspecto real. Eran unas hermosas aves de colas larguísimas y enormes alas. Lucían como el fénix. Sus ojos brillaban y parecían arrojar rayos. Sobre sus frentes, lucían marcas moradas y, en la cabeza, llevaban penachos ondulantes y tiaras. Sus cuellos estaban ceñidos por unos anchos collares de metal primorosamente forjados. Alrededor de sus patas tenían también unas hermosas ajorcas. Sus voces eran como cantos de armonía y felicidad. Se llegaron a donde estaban los sabios y aterrizaron.

—Es tan bueno verlas —les dijo Shifu—. Los elegidos han partido en busca de las piezas faltantes de la Matriz de Gemas, y nosotros debemos enfrentarnos a esta vanguardia del mal que no se manifestó en el pasado. Ayudadnos, por favor.

Las aves asintieron con la cabeza, mostrando una absoluta determinación, pues por y para el Bien habían sido creadas.

—Gracias —les dijeron todos.

Se llegaron al campo de batalla, preparados para hacer frente a esos seres del mal.

—¡ALTO! —bramó Amaku.

Los brujos detuvieron su acción al escuchar su voz y se volvieron, enfurecidos. Amaku y todos les sostuvieron la mirada, dejando claro de entrada que no conocían el temor ni se retirarían hasta haberlos expulsado del Valle.

—Sabíamos que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano —dijo Vitra, uno de los toros.

—Los sabios de la Gran Montaña —espetó el jefe de los brujos con sombrío tono—. No podrán detenernos, partida de ilusos. ¡Nuestro amo pronto estará aquí y todo será suyo! ¡Las sombras reinarán en el Valle!

Rió como un loco y sus compañeros le hicieron eco. Los monstruos, que también escuchaban, rugieron con malignidad. No se dieron cuenta de que los sabios ya estaban preparándose. De sus espaldas colgaban las aljabas, llenas de las Flechas de la Verdad. Éstas habían sido fabricadas por ellos mismos, y tenían la propiedad de prender en fuego a los seres de corazón oscuro. No era cualquier fuego, sino el fuego de la Justicia. Cada quien tomó una flecha y la puso en su arco. Apuntaron, y…

¡ZZZZT!

—¡NOOOOOOO!

Los que habían sido alcanzados cayeron de espaldas, ardiendo en lumbre viva. Un denso humo negro manaba de sus cuerpos, mientras se revolcaban en el suelo, lanzando alaridos desgarradores. Los otros brujos se cubrían con sus ropas y se apartaron junto con los monstruos para no coger fuego. Por fin el incendio se apagó y sólo quedaron cenizas, que el viento levantó. Siete menos.

—Eso les pasa por carcajearse tanto —dijo Aro.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó Po.

—¡YA VERÁN, MALDITOS! —chilló el brujo jefe.

Cargaron contra ellos y la terrible batalla dio inicio. Los protectores se dispersaron y luchaban contra quien se toparan. El campo de batalla temblaba. Pronto empezaron a verse llamaradas a diestra y siniestra, de entre las cuales surgían los gritos de los brujos. Las Aves de Luz se enfrentaban valientemente a los monstruos, atrapándolos entre sus garras y dejándolos reducidos a polvo con un simple apretón.

Po observaba cómo peleaba Aro. Su estilo era diferente, y a la vez, muy parecido al kung fu.

—¿Qué es ese estilo, Aro? —preguntó Po.

—Se llama wing chun —contestó la panda—. Es una variante del kung fu.

—Cielos, no sabía que el kung fu tenía variantes.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes.

Los dos luchaban juntos. Se sonreían y se ayudaban; eran una formidable máquina de batalla. Vencían con gran facilidad a sus oponentes. Pero el mal no sabe de pelea limpia. Un brujo se acercó por detrás a la panda, y le disparó un rayo negro a la pierna izquierda. El impacto la arrojó violentamente, dejándola de bruces sobre el suelo y llena de sangre.

—¡ARO! —chilló Po, y corrió a ayudarla.

El maldito que la hirió pronto pagó su crimen. Norga le lanzó una flecha y volvió a la batalla, dejándolo ardiendo.

—Aro, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó Po, sosteniendo a su amiga herida entre sus brazos—. ¡Aro, por favor, respóndeme!

—¿P-Po? —contestó—… ¿e-eres… eres tú?

—Sí, Aro. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—N-no.

—Te sacaré de aquí.

Xiong, otro de los toros, se llegó a ayudarlos. Entre él y Po levantaron a Aro y la llevaron a un lugar seguro, donde la curaron.

—Me quedaré con ella —dijo Po—. Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti, Guerrero Dragón —contestó Xiong—. Aro es alguien muy importante para nosotros. Te la encargo. Me voy.

—No se preocupe. La cuidaré bien.

El toro se marchó y Po se quedó junto a su amiga, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas. Se sentía tan bien a su lado. No sabía por qué. Le pareció algo normal, pues cualquiera se siente bien estando junto a sus amigos, pero… aquello era algo más. Tenía algo diferente. Muy diferente.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Po —dijo Aro al cabo de un rato.

—De nada —contestó él, sonriendo tímidamente—. No podía dejarte así. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

—Yo no creo que tú seas "cualquiera".

—¿No?

—Me pareces alguien muy especial.

Aquellas palabras flotaron en la mente de Po unos momentos. Aro creía que él era especial. No le habían dicho eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¡Qué reconfortante era oírlo! Pero más aún, oírlo de ella.

—Pienso lo mismo de ti —dijo Po finalmente.

Entretanto, la batalla seguía. Los Furiosos habían regresado y se integraron. Era todo un campo de Agramante. Algunas hogueras seguían ardiendo; el suelo estaba todo tapizado de polvo, sangre y restos de ceniza. Las Aves de Luz ya habían acabado con casi todos los monstruos. Amaku peleaba contra el jefe brujo, que de pronto, volteó su batalla. Cobró fuerza y arrojó a la loba al suelo, dejándola tal y como a Aro. La levantó como un trapo, y, haciendo presión sobre su cuello, le dijo:

—Aquí acabará todo, perra.

—E-eso… q-quisie-ras —contestó Amaku.

—Tu amiga, la zorra, nos dijo algo muy interesante. Algo sobre el leopardo y la hembra tigre.

—¿Zo-rra?… ¿T-te refie-res… a K-Kelang? —Amaku estaba desconcertada. No habían vuelto a ver a Kelang desde varias noches antes de que Shifu y sus alumnos llegaran a la Montaña. Ahora sí se había desenvuelto el tamal—… ¡U-USTE-DES LA… SE-CUEST-TRARON, MA-MALDITOS!… ¡¿D-dónde… es-tá?… ¡¿Qué… l-le hi-hicie-ron?…

—Está en la Oscuridad Absoluta, y nos reveló que el leopardo y la hembra tigre que llegaron a Nanming y vencieron a los yan-bei eran los "Sucesores".

—Los… Suce-sores… S-sí, l-lo son… La Pro-f-fecía d-di-ce que… a-sí e-es… To-dos u-ustedes y… s-su amo est-tarán… a-aca-bados…

—¡Sigue soñando!

La tiró. Amaku se llevó una mano al cuello mientras jadeaba, y dijo:

—Es demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué? —exigió el jefe, con una descarga aguardando en su mano.

—Demasiado tarde para detener. Todo tiene que suceder como está determinado. La Oscuridad será derrotada.

—¡Prepárate para tragarte esas palabras!

Estaba a punto de arrojarle la descarga y acabar con ella de una vez por todas, pero Hóvak llegó a tiempo y disparó su flecha. El brujo ardió al instante, y las llamas se elevaron mucho más alto que las de las otras hogueras.

—Hóvak, gracias —agradeció Amaku al carnero.

—Por nada, Amaku —contestó él, y la ayudó a levantarse y a caminar.

—Shifu y los Furiosos luchaban con todo. Salieron heridos, pero no les importaba con tal de ayudar al Valle. Derrotaron a varios de los brujos, y las Aves de Luz se ocuparon de ultimarlos. Todo terminaría en cuestión de unas pocas horas.

Volvamos al asunto de las gemas. Tigresa y Tai Lung estaban ya en la Cascada Estrella. Era una gigantesca caída de agua azul, sobre la que flotaban flores y una que otra hoja. Su estanque tenía la forma de una estrella de seis puntas. Lucía tan hermoso. Pero contrastando con su belleza, estaban los horribles yan-bei del agua. Eran de color azul, com aletas en las patas. Por lo demás, se parecían a los de la tierra. Nada más, nada menos.

Trepados en un árbol, ocultos a merced del follaje, estaban los felinos y sus grayengs, vigilando atentamente a los monstruos.

—Algo no está bien —susurró la grayeng mariposa.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ínvrok? —preguntó Xanavtra.

—Sólo hay cuatro. ¿No deberían ser seis? ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

—Ahí —avisó Tai Lung, señalando al estanque, del cual estaban saliendo los que faltaban.

—¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer esta vez? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Quédense aquí —contestó Xanavtra—. Facilitaré un poco el negocio.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Abajo. Sabrán lo demás cuando lo vean.

Bajó por el tronco del árbol y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los yan-bei. Tigresa, Ínvrok y Tai Lung seguían atentamente sus movimientos. Xanavtra se quedó quieto un momento, con los ojos cerrados. Luego, sigilosamente, se acercó a una pata del monstruo que reposaba echado, y le clavo su aguijón. Un terrible rugido resonó. Los otros yan-bei rodearon a su compañero, que movía como loco su pata. Aprovechando la situación, Xanavtra corrió por entre ellos, los picó también y se alejó rápidamente. Subió de nuevo al árbol y volvió junto a Tai Lung.

—Listo —dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo, bamboleando su cola.

—Lo picaste, ¿cierto? —dijo Ínvrok.

—Sí, y también a los otros. La dosis los agotará mientras luchamos.

—Eres muy inteligente, Xanav —le dijo Tai Lung.

—Gracias.

—Mirad —Tigresa les señaló al monstruo que Xanavtra había picado.

El espantoso yan-bei yacía sobre su costado, muerto. Sus compañeros lo empujaron hacia un lado de la cascada, donde lo dejaron y volvieron a su guardia, sin saber que muy pronto le harían frente a la profecía.

—Ahora o nunca —indicó Tigresa y saltó.

—Voy detrás de ti —contestó Tai Lung.

Una vez en el suelo, rugieron poderosamente. Los yan-bei, enfurecidos por esos intrusos, se abalanzaron sobre ellos; pero el campo de fuerza de los grayengs los arrojó lejos. Uno se levantó y volvió a atacar a los felinos. Les tiró un tremendo golpe con su enorme garra. Ellos cayeron sin recibir daño, protegidos por el campo de fuerza y ya no se movieron. Fingieron estar muertos. El monstruo, creyéndose la treta, se acercó para destruirlos. Ya iba a asestar el golpe mortal, pero en ese momento, Tigresa y Tai Lung abrieron los ojos y le saltaron encima, sujetándose firmemente. El yan-bei rugía como loco y trataba de quitárselos, mientras Ínvrok le abría grandes heridas con sus alas. Tai Lung corrió por la espalda hasta llegar a la cola, y le rugió a los otros monstruos, retándolos. Ellos se irritaron en serio, y uno se lanzó con las fauces abiertas al leopardo, que saltó a tierra.

—¡Abajo, tigresa, antes de que empiece el frenesí de lucha! —le gritó Tai Lung a su compañera.

Ella bajó y se apartó con el leopardo. El monstruo había mordido a su compañero, que, adolorido y furioso, rugió y se volvió. Los dos empezaron a golpearse con sus garras, y después lucharon en serio. El agredido se fue sobre su agresor y lo mordió en un costado, arrancándoselo. Un río de sangre tiñó el suelo de rojo, y sobre él cayó muerto el yan-bei.

—Bien, lo venció —dijo Xanavtra—. Pero el gusto no le va a durar mucho. Véanlo.

El ganador empezó a dar muestras de un cansancio terrible y a respirar fatigosamente. Se tambaleó y una repentina parálisis se posesionó de él. Ya no rugió y cayó, inerte. Sólo su desplome no fue mudo. Los otros monstruos gruñeron, sorprendidos. Aquello era ya demasiado, pero los felinos comprendieron lo que había pasado: El veneno de Xanav había surtido su efecto.

—Ya sabes lo que sigue —le dijo Tigresa a Tai Lung.

El leopardo asintió con la cabeza, llegose al estanque y se echó un clavado fenomenal. Otro de los yan-bei fue tras él. Al zambullirse, levantó una gigantesca ola que mojó a sus camaradas. Por suerte, no alcanzó a Tigresa, pues ella se alejó a tiempo.

Xanavtra cubrió a Tai Lung con un aura para que pudiera respirar bajo el agua. La batalla comenzó. El monstruo se fue contra ellos, que lo esquivaron y después se separaron, siguiendo el plan. Tai Lung se plantó ante el yan-bei y lo atacó con sus técnicas. Tras un rato movido y violento, el agua se agitó alrededor, hasta que vino a formar un remolino. Xanavtra nadaba, luchando por no perder de vista a Tai Lung, que se mantenía a duras penas en equilibrio, mareado por la vorágine. Su oponente lo golpeó varias veces con las olas que formaban sus aletas al chocar en el agua, pero el leopardo giraba como una sirena y se recuperaba de inmediato, hasta que empezó a agotarse. Su grayeng estaba igual o peor que él. Entonces, su poder falló. El aura protectora se desvaneció y Tai Lung, inconsciente, cayó al fondo del estanque.

—¡No! —gritó Xanavtra y se desplomó sobre su pecho.

Una espantosa punzada atacó el corazón de Tigresa, que había estado luchando contra uno de los dos monstruos que quedaban. Cayó al suelo, adolorida y emitiendo fuertes quejidos. El yan-bei, viéndola así, pensó aprovechar la oportunidad y matarla, pero Ínvrok, reuniendo la poca energía que aún tenía, cubrió con el campo de fuerza a la Furiosa. El impacto fue tal que los monstruos acabaron casi muertos. Y en su delirio, Tigresa vio la anatomía de su amado atravesando el aire como un dardo para finalmente estrellarse contra un árbol.

—¡TAI LUNG! —chilló y avanzó hacia él con gran dificultad.

Una vez junto al leopardo, lo tomó entre sus brazos, llorando. Estaba gravemente herido. Ínvrok se agitaba al lado de Xanavtra, tratando de hacerlo volver en sí.

—¡Tai Lung, querido, no me dejes! —gritaba la felina, presa de una tremenda desesperación—. ¡Respóndeme!

—¡Xanavtra, Xanav! —la voz de Ínvrok no sonaba más tranquila—. ¡Di algo, por favor!

El yan-bei surgió del agua y se acercó a ellas, listo para destruirlas. Tigresa al verlo, se enfureció de tal modo que sus hermosos ojos anaranjados se cambiaron en un intenso rojo sangre. Rugió como nunca, fuera de sí. Y de pronto, el dije morado de su collar se volvió también rojo, y una gigantesca llamarada brotó de él. Envolvió al monstruo y lo redujo a cenizas. Luego, la lumbre giró en el aire como un taladro y cayó sobre los otros yan-bei, desapareciéndolos de la faz de la tierra.

La Furiosa y su grayeng se miraron asombradas. Pero lo que pasó después fue aún más extraño. El dije recuperó su color y, esta vez, unos destellos dorados surgieron. Se transformaron en una nube luminosa que cubrió a Tai Lung y a Xanavtra por un momento y luego se disipó. El leopardo no tenía ya ninguna herida y había recuperado todo su vigor, al igual que el escorpión. Tigresa e Ínvrok los abrazaron, llenas de alegría.

—Creí que te había perdido —dijo la felina—. Estabas tan lastimado. Pero esos destellos que salieron de mi dije te curaron.

—Entonces fuiste tú —contestó Tai Lung—. Gracias.

—Y Tai, mi dije se volvió rojo y le disparó una llama enorme al yan-bei que luchó contra ti. En cuanto acabó con él, fue por los otros. Se terminó. Ahora podemos sacar a Zingu del agua.

—Bien, a sumergirnos.

Se volvieron para llamar a sus grayengs, y contemplaron algo tan insólito que creyeron que se trataba de una visión. ¡Xanavtra estaba flotando! ¿Acaso…

—¿Puedes volar? —le preguntó Tigresa.

—Y muy bien —contestó el escorpión—. Todos los grayengs podemos, tengamos alas o no.

Se posó en el hombro de Tai Lung y prosiguió:

—¿No íbamos a meternos al estanque?

—Es cierto —contestó el leopardo—. Vamos.

Tigresa y él se echaron un clavado magistral y, una vez bajo el agua, Ínvrok y Xanavtra los envolvieron con su aura. Los cuatro nadaron hasta llegar al fondo, donde encontraron el Loto Azul de Piedra. Como en la Cueva de la Niebla Primaria, había unas líneas escritas bajo el lugar de la gema:

_Que fluya tu energía ante los retos._

_Tranquiliza tu interior y busca lo Bueno._

_Ella te mostrará cuál es el mejor camino._

_Sé enérgico y apacible a la vez_

_para asemejarte al Agua._

Zingu resplandecía de un hermosísimo azul. Ellos la tomaron y toda el agua se llenó de luces del mismo color, que salían del Loto. Los felinos y sus grayengs sonrieron, subieron a la superficie y salieron. Metieron la magnífica joya en el Arca y Xanavtra dijo entonces:

—Ahora sólo nos falta Vanuka.

—Al Abismo —contestó Ínvrok.

El Humo estaba de nuevo observándolos. Se volvió hacia Kelang y le preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que aún no has revelado, zorra?

—Ya lo dije todo. No hay nada más.

—¡Mientes! ¡Habla, maldita!

Le aplicó la misma tortura que los brujos. Kelang se reventaba la garganta gritando, llena de dolor. Era cierto que ella aún se guardaba algo, pero se negaba rotundamente a revelarlo. Aunque pronto no tendría opción.

—¡Dilo! —chilló el Humo.

—¡N-nun-ca! —contestó la zorra a duras penas.

El Humo aumentó la presión hasta lo sumo, casi matándola. Todo el lugar temblaba violentamente. Kelang sintió que su mente se desgarraba y que pronto moriría, así que, en medio de su sufrimiento, exclamó:

—¡Ra-Ragnarök!

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Humo—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ragnarök —repitió Kelang, y el Humo dejó de torturarla—. El Monstruo de la Furia surgirá… Dicen que es sólo un mito… ¡el leopardo lo lleva dentro de sí, y él lo liberara! Eso es lo que no te había revelado.

—Así que Ragnarök es real. Bien, ahora sí lo soltaste todo. Ya no me sirves, así que es tiempo de devolverte con tus amigos.

Sus ojos rojos refulgieron y la hizo aparecer en el Valle, donde la lucha ya estaba por terminar. De los brujos ya no quedaban muchos. De los monstruos, ninguno. Las Aves de Luz ya habían acabado con todos. Al final, incapaz de seguir resistiendo, los brujos desaparecieron en medio de una nube de humo.

—¡Los vencimos! —exclamaron los Furiosos.

—Por ahora —contestó Gao, el otro toro—. Pronto vendrán por más.

—Así es —dijo Norga—. Hay que estar preparados.

—¡Oigan —llamó Amaku—, Kelang está aquí! ¡Ha regresado!

Todos acudieron y rodearon a la loba y la zorra. Se alegraron mucho de tenerla de vuelta. Ella les contó todo lo que había pasado, y, avergonzada, les pidió perdón por haber revelado la verdad que debía permanecer oculta. Ellos comprendieron. Las Aves de Luz se acercaron y una de ellas la tocó con su pico, sanando sus heridas.

—No sabía que podían hacer eso —le dijo Kelang al Ave—. Gracias, Zhengyi.

Zhengyi asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban Po y Aro. Tocó a la panda y la curó.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Aro, feliz de estar sana otra vez—. ¡Gracias, gracias!

—Gracias —dijo Po a Zhengyi.

El Ave remontó vuelo y volvió con sus compañeras. Una vez juntas, se alejaron del Valle, no sin antes diseminar unos destellos que curaron a todos los heridos que hubo por la batalla, incluyendo a los Furiosos, Shifu y el resto de los sabios. Todos volvieron a la Gran Montaña, pero antes, Po le pidió a Shifu que lo dejara ir a su casa a presentar a Aro con su padre.

—¿Tú qué dices, Amaku? —le preguntó el panda rojo a la loba.

—Claro que pueden ir —contestó ella—. A nuestra Aro ya le hace falta distraerse un poco.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —contestaron al unísono el artista de segunda, digo, "Po", y Aro. Sin perder tiempo, salieron disparados.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, la encontraron cerrada. Po golpeó la puerta y llamó a voces a su padre. El señor Ping abrió y le dijo:

—Eres tú. ¿Ya pasó el peligro?

—Sí, pa —contestó el panda. Quiero que conozcas a mi nueva amiga —jaló a Aro y se la mostró.

—Un placer conocerlo —saludó ella, sonriendo.

—Gracias, encantado —contestó el señor ping—. ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Me llamo Ayrvrékmor. Aro, si lo prefiere.

—Se sabe una variante del kung fu —intervino Po—, y conoce un lugar llamado Egipto.

—Y muchos otros —le corrigió Aro.

—¿En serio? Qué culta —dijo el padre de Po—. Bueno, entren y les prepararé la sopa.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo, pa? —pidió el panda—. Quiero mostrarle a Aro mi habilidad.

—Esta bien, puedes.

—¡Sí! Gracias, pa.

Todos penetraron a la casa y Po preparó los fideos. Aro probó y quedó encantada.

—¡Está delicioso! —le dijo—. Eres un gran cocinero.

—Gracias —contestó él, sonrojándose—. ¿P-por qué no me sigues contando sobre Egipto?

—Oh, claro.

La interrumpida charla se reanudó. Aro tenía todavía demasiado que contar.

**Espero que les haya gustado, nenes. Parece que el Po y mi Aro ya van a romancear muy pronto. ¡Saludos a todos!**


	10. El Abismo de Shengwa

**Cada vez nos acercamos más al final de mi historia. Ya verán que esto los va a dejar con el ojo cuadrado. Besos y abrazos a todos. ¡Espero sus reviews, gente bonita!**

**El Abismo de Shengwa**

Tai Lung y Tigresa tomaron el camino del este y tras un viaje más o menos largo, apareció, majestuoso ante sus ojos, el Abismo de Shengwa… y los yan-bei del aire, en color amarillo y con alas parecidas a las de un basilisco.

Algunos de ellos vigilaban desde arriba y los otros en tierra. Apenas vieron a los felinos, se lanzaron sobre ellos; pero Xanavtra se elevó y le plantó una furiosa picadura al primero que topó. El monstruo rugió y cayó a tierra, muerto. Uno de sus compañeros empezó entonces a mover rápidamente las alas, levantando un ventarrón tremendo, que arrancaba las piedras de su lugar y las arrojaba ultra lejos. Ínvrok, imposible de creer, se sostenía en el feroz viento como lo haría en una suave brisa, y formó un escudo luminoso alrededor de Tigresa y Tai Lung para protegerlos. Otro yan-bei se acercó, pero la luz era tan intensa que le carbonizó los ojos. Ciego y adolorido, empezó a correr sin rumbo, y chocó contra uno de los suyos, clavándole las garras sin querer. El agredido enfureció y lo destrozó.

—Faltan cuatro —le dijo Tigresa a Tai Lung.

—Sí —contestó el leopardo— Xanavtra e Ínvrok ya se divirtieron un poco. Ahora es nuestro turno.

Los grayengs volvieron junto a ellos. Avanzaron hacia los monstruos, mirándolos retadora y ferozmente. Le saltaron encima a uno, y Tai Lung le perforó los ojos. El yan-bei empezó a reparar.

—Córtale las alas —le mandó Tigresa a Ínvrok.

La mariposa asintió con la cabeza y levantó vuelo. Se llegó a las alas y les tiró de tajos. La sangre chorreó por el cuerpo del monstruo y salpicó por todas partes, mientras él trataba de sacarse de encima a los intrusos (pero no siempre atinaba). En una de ésas, su enorme garra golpeó a Ínvrok, arrojándola contra el suelo. Tigresa gritó, se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó desmayada al lado de su grayeng.

—¡TIGRESA, NO! —chilló Tai Lung y rugió desesperado.

Saltó y se llegó a su amada Furiosa. La movió un poco para hacerla volver en sí, pero no resultó. Parecía muerta, al igual que Ínvrok.

—Cuídalas —le dijo a Xanavtra—. Ahora es personal.

El escorpión las cubrió con su campo de fuerza mientras el leopardo, fuera de sí, avanzó hacia el monstruo. Lo miró enfurecidísimo. Ese maldito iba a pagar caro lo que había hecho. No importaba cómo, pero lo mataría. Entonces ocurrió. Los ojos de Tai Lung se inyectaron en sangre, y adquirieron un intenso fulgor asesino. El dije de su collar se puso rojo, y un gigantesco rayo mezclado con fuego salió de él. Cubrió ipso facto al yan-bei, convirtiéndolo en ceniza. Luego, el rayo se separó de la llama y cayó sobre los otros tres que quedaban. No los mató, pero sí que los dejó casi sin energía y se desplomaron, agotadísimos.

El rayo volvió a unirse al fuego y se introdujeron en el dije, que recuperó su color morado. Tai Lung regresó con Tigresa, la tomó en brazos y la estrechó contra sí, llorando amargamente, cuando de pronto, un haz de luz brotó del dije. Cubrió a la Furiosa y a su grayeng, las elevó por los aires y las dejó como nuevas para finalmente volver a dejarlas con sus parejas.

—Mi dije te curó —dijo Tai Lung, abrazando a su amada—, la luz que brotó de él.

—¿Como pasó con el mío en la Cascada? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, y también disparó una llamarada y un rayo.

—Vaya.

—Alerta, amigos —avisó Xanavtra—. Los yan-bei ya despertaron.

El horrible trío se fue contra los felinos, pero el campo de fuerza los repelió. No bien se levantaron, sus oponentes los atacaron con sus técnicas. Tai Lung paralizó a uno, y Xanavtra lo remató con su veneno.

—Oye, Tigresa —dijo Tai Lung.

—¿Sí, querido? —preguntó la felina.

—Ya es hora de que pruebes tú, ¿no crees?

—¿Hablas de la técnica de paralizar?

—Sí.

El leopardo había estado enseñándole a Tigresa desde hacía algún tiempo aquella técnica única, con la que los puso fuera de combate a ella y a sus compañeros Furiosos en el puente. La aprendió, y cuando eso pasó, Tai Lung se impresionó sobremanera. La felina no la había usado en una batalla real, pero ahora tenía oportunidad.

—Bien —dijo—. Ponte cómodo.

Tai Lung sonrió y se dispuso a disfrutar el show. Su Tigresa se plantó a cuatro patas ante el monstruo, mirándolo fija, concentrada. El yan-bei aguardaba igual de atento. Ninguno de los dos se movía, estudiando al otro a detalle. Xanavtra aguijoneaba el aire de cuando en cuando, mostrando su impaciencia. Ínvrok se mantenía junto a la felina, preparada para lo que se viniera. Y algo se vino: Ella, la gran Tigresa, cargó contra el monstruo y, rápida cual el rayo, lo paralizó. No le dio tiempo al pobre ni de moverse. Sólo cayó, secamente.

—Perfecto, wo de ai —dijo Tai Lung, orgulloso de su felina—. Todo resultó como esperaba. Estuviste incrreíble.

—Gracias —contestó ella—, mi gran maestro.

—Todo tuyo, Xanav —le indicó el leopardo a su grayeng.

El escorpión saltó a tierra, se llegó al yan-bei y descargó sobre él la picadura de la muerte. Sólo faltaba uno, el cual se dio cuenta de que no podía tratarse sino de la profecía. Inclinó las cabezas ante los felinos y levantó vuelo. Cuando estuvo casi cerca del cielo, se dejó caer. Ínvrok y Xanavtra cubrieron a Tigresa y Tai Lung con el campo de fuerza para protegerlos del impacto. El monstruo se estrelló contra el suelo, dejando un enorme agujero en cuyo fondo quedó, muerto. Parecía un meteorito venido del espacio.

—Creo que ya podemos ir por la gema, ¿no creen? —dijo Tai Lung.

—Buen punto —contestó Ínvrok.

Xanavtra y ella desintegraron el campo de fuerza. Los felinos se llegaron al Abismo e iniciaron el descenso hacia lo más hondo. Clavaban sus garras en la pared de roca y poco a poco iban bajando. Tardaron algo de tiempo, pues aquel abismo era ultra profundo. Daba la impresión de llegar hasta el centro de la Tierra. Mientras más descendían, el viento se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso, pero Tai Lung y Tigresa eran ágiles y fuertes de garras y de cuerpo (y bueno, los gatos siempre caen parados; ¿a poco no?, jejejeje). Al poco rato, sus patas tocaron el suelo, por lo que dedujeron que habían llegado al fondo del Abismo. Efectivamente, al volverse para ver, descubrieron la Plataforma del Soplo Espiral. Era una enorme losa de piedra con un agujero en el centro, del que subía un fuerte viento en forma de espiral. Salía también un destello color amarillo, lo que significaba que Vanuka estaba allí dentro.

—Mira, hay un destello que sale del agujero—dijo Tigresa.

—Debe ser Vanuka.

—Entonces debemos acercarnos y ser rápidos y precisos para poder tomar la gema.

—Hagámoslo.

Los dos subieron a la Plataforma y se acercaron cautelosamente al agujero. Una vez más, el viento subió fuertemente. Tigresa y Tai Lung esperaron a que se disipara y vieron una inscripción que decía:

_Flota, flota, y llega a lo más alto._

_Nada en la vida está demasiado lejos._

_Para volar no hacen falta alas;_

_sólo cree que puedes, y lo lograrás._

_Demuestra que eres como el Aire._

Con un ágil movimiento de manos, tomaron la gema. La Plataforma emitió al instante un sinnúmero de luces amarillas. Los felinos se abrazaron por haberlo logrado y sus grayengs revoloteaban felices. Luego, bajaron de la Plataforma.

—Al fin tenemos todas las gemas —dijo Tigresa.

—Ahora, sólo nos queda un lugar a dónde ir. El Daynan Wuyang, donde está el fragmento perdido de la Matriz.

—Tienes razón. Mejor nos vamos ya.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pared de roca e iniciaron el ascenso para salir del Abismo. Una vez afuera, guardaron la gema en el Arca y continuaron su camino hacia el último lugar, el Daynan Wuyang.

_En el Valle…_

Aro seguía contándole a la orca de tierra, digo, "Po", sobre Egipto. Él no hacía más que escuchar, pero su atención estaba más fija en Aro. Era una chica realmente genial, y tenía que reconocerlo, se sentía bien conviviendo con alguien de su misma especie. Había pasado tanto tiempo entre extraños con los que no podía tratar sobre _cosas de pandas_. Bueno, no sabía si los tatuajes, la joyería de acero, teñirse el pelaje y viajar tanto eran cosas de pandas, pero si lo eran para Aro, también podían serlo para él.

—… Me traje muchas cosas de Egipto —dijo Aro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Po—. ¿Me mostrarías?

—Están en la Gran Montaña.

Po volvió la cabeza y le avisó a su padre:

—¡Pa, Aro y yo ya nos vamos!

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó el señor Ping—. Deberían quedarse otro rato.

—No podemos, tenemos un asunto que atender.

—¿Sí? Entonces vayan. Espero que regresen pronto. Les prepararé algo muy bueno.

—Gracias, pa.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Aro—. Ha sido un placer conocerlo.

—Lo mismo digo —vino la respuesta.

Los dos pandas se levantaron de la mesa y se marcharon. En el camino, siguieron platicando:

—Te asombrarás al ver mis cosas egipcias.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—¿Quieres que te cuente sobre la India?

—Claro.

—Bien. La India no está lejos de aquí, es decir, no tanto como Egipto. Allá hay templos excavados en paredes rocosas y palacios magníficos. Es un lugar con selvas densas y muchos ríos. Como en Egipto, también se cultivan flores de loto. Hay unas cuevas llenas de escenas pintadas. La danza ocupa un lugar muy importante, con decirte que los templos tienen sus propias bailarinas. Se llaman devadasi.

—¿Y tú las has visto bailar?

—Sí; es más, aprendí algunos pasos. Ahora, déjame hablarte de Corea, el otro país vecino. Está formada por tres reinos: Koguryo, Paekche y Silla. Las tumbas de sus reyes tienen muros cubiertos de pinturas, y hay muchas pagodas. Sus grabados en madera son asombrosos. La cultura coreana se parece un poco a la nuestra.

—¿En serio?

—Hasta los nombres de los lugares y de la gente parecen chinos.

—Me asombras, Aro. Sabes de todo y conoces lugares lejanos.

—También los sabios se asombraron cuando les conté.

Tras otro rato, llegaron a la Gran Montaña, subieron, entraron a la morada y se dirigieron a un pequeño salón. Allí, Aro dejó a Po y le dijo que la esperara. Al cabo, regresó, arrastrando un par de baúles.

—Aquí están —le dijo a Po.

—Pues han de ser muchas —contestó él.

—Adivinaste. Pero adentro también tengo lo que traje de la India, Corea, Persia, Arabia y Grecia.

Abrió el primer baúl y sacó un grueso rollo. Po lo miró estupefacto y le preguntó qué era.

—Es un Libro de los Muertos —contestó Aro—. Lo traje de Egipto y describe cómo embalsamar los cadáveres. Tiene fórmulas mágicas y más cosas. Lo colocan en las tumbas.

—¿Puedo ver lo que dice?

—Por supuesto —lo abrió y cayó como una cascada.

Po lo levantó para verlo. Se asombró de la textura del papel y de que no tenía sino dibujos.

—Qué extraño papel —dijo—, y no dice nada; sólo son un montón de imágenes.

—No es papel —contestó Aro—, es papiro; y de esas imágenes, las pequeñas se llaman jeroglíficos. Así escriben en Egipto.

—Ooh.

Aro volvió a enrollarlo y lo metió en el baúl. Todo el día se les fue en mirar objetos: Amuletos egipcios, telas hindúes, alfanjes y lámparas de Arabia, celadones y rollos coreanos, vasos griegos, tapices persas, etcétera, etcétera. Po estaba maravillado por tanta cosa, y los detalles de los viajes complementaban perfectamente. Pero lo que le interesaba era lo que no sabía de Aro, así que, cuando ella regresó después de haber ido a guardar sus baúles en su habitación, le dijo:

—He querido preguntarte algo, Aro.

—¿Sí, dime?

—¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en la cara y la cortada en la oreja?

Aro bajó los ojos, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Mala señal. En definitiva, se trataba de un recuerdo nada agradable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el panda—, no debí preguntar. Yo y mi bocota.

—No, está bien —contestó Aro, limpiándose—. Te contaré, pero prométeme que tú no vas a hacerlo. A nadie.

—Lo prometo.

—Muy bien. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, un bandido entró a medianoche a mi casa. Mi padre y mi madre lucharon juntos contra él, pero los derrotó y los dejó inconscientes. Quiso matarlos, pero yo me le fui encima y peleamos. Sacó una daga con la que me cortó una parte de la oreja, y aprovechando que me quejaba por el dolor, me arrojó al suelo y empezó a arrancar mi ropa. Forcejeé al darme cuenta. En eso, él me rasgó la cara y el cuello con unas garras de hierro. Luego me hizo oler de un frasco, y caí dormida.

"Cuando desperté, vi a mis padres muertos y mi casa hecha un desastre. Las cosas de valor ya no estaban, excepto mis baúles, porque yo tenía la costumbre de enterrarlos. Pero me encontré desnuda y adolorida. Ese maldito me había violado.

"Me levanté, me vestí y preparé el funeral de mis padres. Al cumplirse el tiempo del luto, recogí mis cosas y me vine a vivir al Valle. Conocí a los sabios, a los que conté mi historia, y, compadecidos, me acogieron y me trajeron a vivir aquí. En agradecimiento, les dije que podían tomarme a su servicio, no querían, pero al fin aceptaron. Me he recuperado un poco de mi desgracia y volví a tomarle gusto a la vida, pero mi cicatriz nunca se borrará.

Sin poder hablar más, Aro rompió a llorar. Po, movido por un impulso que era incapaz de definir, la abrazó estrechamente. Sentía una indignación tremenda contra aquel malnacido que le había causado tanto dolor a su querida amiga. No, ya no estaba sola. Él la defendería de quien quisiera dañarla. Era una garantía.

—Ahora me tienes a mí, Aro —le dijo.

—Gracias —contestó ella—, Guerrero Dragón. Disculpa, necesito tomar aire.

La panda salió a uno de los patios y se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol. No hizo más que mirar a las estrellas por un momento, y suspiró. Después, empezó a cantar:

—¿Es un sueño o es realidad?

Quiero sólo dejarte entrar.

Abro mis puertas de par en par,

porque en ti está toda mi Verdad.

Junto a ti no existe el dolor.

Nadie más supo ver mi corazón;

pero tú me diste una razón.

Las estrellas nos guiarán al Amor.

Po la escuchaba, maravillado y a la vez sorprendido. ¡Aro estaba cantando su canción favorita! _Sólo Quiero Amar_, se llamaba. La había oído hacía algún tiempo, y le había gustado mucho. Se dirigió al árbol, y lo que vio lo dejó impactado: Su amiga lucía realmente hermosa. La luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en sus ojos cafñe y aguamarina, confiriéndoles una belleza indescriptible. La cicatriz y la cortada no opacaban a aquella maravilla. Aro sólo cantaba, sin percatarse de Po, que se sentó a su lado y unió su voz a la de ella:

—Esta noche, sólo quiero amar.

Mírame; por ti puedo volar.

Contigo vuelvo al fin a sentir

que respiro. Hoy vuelvo a vivir.

Veo la luz si tú aquí estás.

La fuerza siempre me darás.

Está noche, sólo quiero amar.

Tus ojos me hacen soñar.

Hoy sé qué es lo que espero:

Un amor puro y verdadero.

Antes de ti, todo era un desierto.

De tu mano me sostengo,

Porque a tu lado ahora vengo.

Sé que este amor es cierto.

Tu amor ya brilla en mí.

Yo sé que eterno es.

Aquí estoy, ven; tú me ves

En esta senda que seguí.

Esta noche, sólo quiero amar.

Mírame; por ti puedo volar.

Contigo vuelvo al fin a sentir

que respiro. Hoy vuelvo a vivir.

Veo la luz si tú aquí estás.

La fuerza siempre me darás.

Está noche, sólo quiero amar.

Tus ojos me hacen soñar.

Hoy sé qué es lo que espero:

Un amor puro y verdadero.

Ven ahora; llévame contigo

a un mundo maravilloso.

A tu lado es todo más hermoso.

El Amor es nuestro testigo.

¿Es un sueño o es realidad?

Quiero sólo dejarte entrar.

Abro mis puertas de par en par,

porque en ti está toda mi Verdad.

—Tienes una hermosa voz —le dijo Po a Aro.

—Gracias, tú también. No tenía idea de que supieras esa canción.

—Es mi favorita. A mí también me sorprendió que la supieras.

Los dos se miraron tiernamente unos instantes y fueron acercándose poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, dando pie a un beso. Se abrazaron y el mundo se detuvo para ellos. Sólo aquel momento llenaba todo. A Po ya no le interesaban las pirámides de Egipto, ni las alfombras persas, o la Acrópolis y el Partenón. Nada. Lo mismo le ocurría a Aro. No hacían sino pensar el uno en el otro. Sí, se amaban.

—Te amo, Aro —dijo Po una vez que el beso concluyó.

—Yo también —contestó la panda—. La verdad, yo no creía encontrar a alguien que pudiera amarme después de lo que me ocurrió.

—No te preocupes. Te amo por quien eres, no por lo que fue tu pasado.

—Gracias.

Con las cabezas muy juntas, volvieron a fijar la mirada en las estrellas. La pieza que faltaba en la vida de cada uno había sido colocada. Qué felices serían.

**¡Capítulo 10 a la vista! Lamento haber desarrollado tan rápido el romance entre Po y Aro, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya lo había hecho (rayos, eso no tuvo sentido). ¡Disfrútenlo, nenes!**


	11. El Daynan Wuyang y Yækara

**Ya casi, nenes. Estamos acercándonos peligrosamente al final. Pero bueno, no estén tristes.**

**El Daynan Wuyang y Yækara**

—¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a tus amigos que nos amamos? —preguntó Aro.

—¿Para que hagan burla de mí? Preferiría que no —contestó Po—. Esperemos un tiempo.

—Como quieras.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, Aro.

—¿Qué?

—Si ese tipo te violó, ¿por qué no…? Tú sabes.

—Conozco la receta de un tónico para evitarlo.

—¿De verdad? Vaya.

Bien, no había problema de que los Furiosos supieran del nuevo romance, porque Shifu les había indicado que se pusieran a entrenar para la lucha que se avecinaba, y en eso estaban enfocados. Él y los sabios seguían encerrados en el Recinto de los Cuatro Elementos, atareados en el misterio de la forma en que las gemas debían ser tocadas y el escrito en la pared. Habían ido al Templo a traer a Yœkana para estudiarla detenidamente. Era idéntica a Yækara, sólo que con un yin incrustado. Alrededor de ella estaban todos amontonados, con antiguos pergaminos abiertos sobre el regazo, tratando de descifrar aquel misterio, pero no conseguían nada. En eso, Shifu se quedó pensando unos momentos. Luego, le preguntó a Meng:

—¿Están todos los pergaminos aquí?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no —contestó el toro—. Falta uno.

—Entonces, la respuesta debe estar ahí.

Kelang fue a buscar el pergamino. Era el más viejo de todos. Cuando lo trajo, se lo pasó a Shifu, quien lo desenrolló y estuvo unos momentos analizándolo. Luego, exclamó:

—¡Lo sabía, aquí está todo! ¡Fuego, agua, tierra y aire! Es el orden correcto.

Todos se asomaron a verlo. Y sí, efectivamente, el orden de toque estaba nítidamente descrito. ¡Al fin! Ahora sólo faltaba descifrar los caracteres que estaban en la pared. Colocaron a Yœkana sobre el pedestal y la dejaron. Se acercaron al misterioso escrito y volvieron con el análisis. El tiempo pasaba y nada. Revisaron minuciosamente los pergaminos, hasta que Amaku avisó:

—Vean lo que encontré aquí.

Se acercaron y Amaku leyó:

—"_No tratéis de saber antes de tiempo lo que sobre la pared está, pues sólo los Sucesores tienen la clave."_

—Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que mis alumnos regresen —dijo Shifu.

La misión estaba a punto de concluir. El Daynan Wuyang era el único lugar que faltaba. Tai Lung y Tigresa lo buscaban, con la vista siempre arriba, atentos a que ante sus ojos se mostrara aquel lugar donde convergían los cuatro puntos cardinales, el lugar que resguardaba a Yækara, la pieza faltante de la Matriz de Gemas. Era la parte más difícil, pues tendrían que luchar contra ocho yan-bei. Lo lograrían; después de todo, ellos eran los elegidos. Pero ¿qué misterio encerraban esos collares que llevaban alrededor el cuello? ¿Tenían alguna conexión con ellos? Amaku les había dicho que estaban hechos con materiales de procedencia desconocida. Era oficial: Aún había algo por descubrir. ¿Pero qué?

Llegaron a su destino. El Daynan Wuyang estaba pintado de cuatro colores y coronado por una cúpula con la forma del Arca. Pero no parecía tener puerta. Eso sí que era un problema, pero ya verían cómo resolverlo. Primero había que vencer al octeto que lo custodiaba.

Al ver a Tai Lung y a Tigresa, cosa extraña, no los atacaron, sino que se reunieron formando un círculo y gruñían. Al parecer, estaban debatiendo. Finalmente, se separaron y los del fuego avanzaron hacia los felinos. Eran rojos y semejantes a los otros yan-bei. El combate inició. Les arrojaron enormes llamaradas, pero fueron neutralizadas por el campo de fuerza. Ínvrok se apartó e hirió a uno de los monstruos en todos sus cuellos y después le cortó la cola.

—¡Haz lo tuyo, Xanavtra! —le indicó al grayeng escorpión.

Él se llegó al herido y lo picó. Unos segundos después, el veneno hizo su efecto. Tai Lung y Tigresa saltaron, empezaron a luchar con el que quedaba y tras un rato, lo paralizaron. Xanavtra se ocupó de rematarlo.

—No estuvo mal para ser el comienzo —dijo Tai Lung.

—Tienes razón —contestó Tigresa—. Creo que la técnica de paralizar funciona mejor si lo hacemos juntos.

—Todo funciona mejor si lo hacemos juntos, wo de ai.

Los siguientes eran los yan-bei del agua. Se apartaron del grupo y cargaron contra los felinos, que saltaron sobre ellos. Les dieron fenomenales golpes, haciéndolos reparar. Tigresa le dijo a Ínvrok que les cortara las aletas y las colas. La mariposa lo hizo así. Enloquecidos de dolor, los monstruos rugían y corrían por doquier. En una de ésas, chocaron. Empezaron a morderse entonces. Tai Lung y Tigresa se bajaron. Xanavtra picó a los yan-bei y cayeron muertos al poco rato. Los otros monstruos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Los del aire avanzaron hacia los felinos y levantaron un tremendo tornado con sus alas que los arrojó a una gran distancia, pero no bastó para derrotarlos. Se levantaron, se sacudieron como perros y volvieron a la batalla. Cada quien se fue contra un yan-bei y lucharon haciendo uso de sus técnicas. Ínvrok, que ya se sabía su trabajo, cortó las alas y la cola de los enemigos y les abrió enormes heridas por todo el cuerpo.

—Me ocuparé ahora, Ínvrok —le dijo Xanavtra.

—Déjamelos por esta vez, ¿sí? —pidió la mariposa.

—¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Oye, ¿con quién crees que estás tratando? Mis alas también sirven para matar.

—Está bien, muéstrame lo que tienes.

Ínvrok concentró todo su poder en sus alas. Cuando estuvo lista, voló hacia uno de los monstruos, se las clavó furiosamente en el vientre y las deslizó hacia adelante. Un rugido de dolor resonó por sobre el alboroto del combate, y el yan-bei cayó como un árbol talado. Hizo lo mismo con el otro.

—¡Excelente, Ínvrok! —exclamó Xanavtra, emocionado.

—Buen trabajo —la felicitó Tigresa.

—Gracias —contestó la mariposa.

—Ya sólo faltan los de la tierra.

Los susodichos, viendo lo que pasaba, entendieron que la profecía estaba cumpliéndose, pero no se suicidaron, sino que rugieron y excavaron túneles por los que se escabulleron. Uno de ellos surgió primero y trató de devorar a los felinos, pero éstos saltaron y se pusieron lejos de su alcance. Ínvrok le perforó los ojos y cortó sus garras y Tigresa lo paralizó. En ese momento, el otro monstruo apareció y se abalanzó sobre ellos, que volvieron a esquivar el ataque. Sin poder detenerse, el agresor cayó sobre su compañero inerte, pero de inmediato se levantó y embistió otra vez. Los grayengs crearon su escudo luminoso alrededor de Tai Lung y Tigresa y con él le quemaron los ojos. Xanavtra saltó sobre él, lo picó y regresó junto a su grupo. El yan-bei corría por el campo como un loco, rugiendo adolorido. Finalmente, la parálisis lo atacó. Se desplomó en el suelo y la vida lo abandonó. El otro, que seguía vivo, fue también rematado con una picadura por Xanavtra. Se había acabado. Los yan-bei eran historia.

—¡Lo logramos! —exclamaron los felinos, abrazándose. Ínvrok y Xanavtra revoloteaban felices.

—Vamos ya por Yækara —dijo Tigresa.

Se llegaron al Daynan Wuyang y lo miraron por unos momentos, tratando de averiguar cómo le harían. Dieron vueltas a su alrededor, pero no habían sino pequeñas ventanas protegidas por barrotes entrelazados. Ni siquiera los grayengs podrían pasar por ahí.

—¿Cómo suponen que entraremos? —preguntó Tai Lung.

—Podríamos… —empezó Tigresa, cuando, de pronto, la pared se abrió.

Puerta secreta. Dentro había una escalera de caracol y la pared pintada de cuatro colores, al igual que por fuera.

—Eso sí sorprende —dijo Ínvrok.

—Sí, bastante —contestó Xanavtra.

Tigresa y Tai Lung entraron y subieron por la escalera, que los llevó hasta lo más alto del Daynan Wuyang, la cúpula. Estaba hecha de cristal de cuatro colores, magníficamente esmerilado y grabado exactamente igual al Arca. Ni una sola onda, símbolo o carácter era diferente. Había unas puertas de color morado, profusamente decoradas. Los felinos estaban maravillados, pero decidieron descansar un rato, pues todo les daba vueltas. El ascenso los había mareado. En cuanto se recuperaron, se llegaron a aquellas puertas, y ocurrió algo asombroso: el Arca emitió una especie de silbido largo, al tiempo que brillaba como nunca. Viendo y oyendo, Tai Lung le dijo a Tigresa:

—Amaku no nos habló de esto.

Ni de eso ni de lo que pasó después. Las puertas se abrieron y ante ellos apareció una cierva de ojos lila, vestida como los sabios de la Gran Montaña.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó al verlos, y les hizo una reverencia—. Entrad, oh maestros, por favor.

Ellos penetraron a aquella estancia de cristal. En el suelo estaba trazado un complejo diagrama simétrico de forma de rombo, en cuyo centro había un espacio cuadrado, justo de la medida de la base del Arca. Tai Lung y Tigresa no daban crédito a sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Tigresa a la cierva—. ¿Por qué no te vimos a través del cristal cuando estábamos allá afuera?

—Mi nombre es Yuanqi —contestó la interpelada—, y soy la guardiana del Daynan Wuyang y de lo que habéis venido a buscar. En cuanto a por qué no me visteis, el cristal es así. No se puede ver desde afuera lo que hay aquí. Pero yo estuve observándoos desde que llegasteis y entendí de inmediato quiénes erais. Peleasteis valientemente y derrotasteis a los yan-bei. Sólo los elegidos podían lograrlo. Sois vosotros. Muchos tontos han venido hasta aquí, movidos por la codicia, y perecieron. Bien, ellos se lo buscaron. Vosotros tenéis lo que se necesita. Sois valientes, honorables, fieles y lucháis por la Justicia, la Verdad y la Libertad. Sois guerreros. Está contra cualquier otra cosa, pero no contra vuestra verdadera naturaleza. Todo tiene una razón de ser, y nada sucede porque sí. Hasta lo más pequeño del Universo está ahí por _algo_ y para _algo_. Un leopardo y un tigre; como Beihong y Nayan, la pareja que encontró la Matriz de Gemas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tai Lung.

—Oh, sí. La profecía dice que ellos reencarnarían, lo que ya ha pasado.

—¿Quieres decir que… somos nosotros? ¿Tigresa y yo?

—Sí, así es, mi señor.

Los felinos se miraron asombrados, al igual que sus grayengs. ¡Así que eso era! Aquella misteriosa pareja que halló la Matriz había reencarnado en ellos. Eran más especiales de lo que hubieran podido imaginar.

—Esos Collares que lleváis al cuello os otorgarán un poder que no imagináis.

—Los dijes curan —dijo Tigresa—, y disparan fuego y rayos cuando se pone rojo.

—Sólo una muestra —contestó Yuanqi—. Veréis cosas más grandes. Ahora, aquí estáis, acercaos al Diagrama y colocad el Arca sobre el Cuadrado que está en el centro, según los puntos cardinales.

Tai Lung y Tigresa hicieron lo que Yuanqi dijo. Apenas el Arca entró en contacto con el Cuadrado, todo el Diagrama se iluminó.

—Retiren el Arca —dijo Yuanqi.

Ellos la retiraron y el Cuadrado se abrió, dejando al descubierto una especie de compartimiento por el que apareció un pedestal que sostenía un largo cofre de cristal adornado como el Arca. En la tapa decía de esta forma:

_No perturbéis, hermanos, la armonía de la tierra,_

_fuego, agua y aire. Convivid en perfecta paz como_

_ellos conviven entre sí. Imitadlos y seréis_

_mejores cada vez._

El Arca volvió a brillar y a emitir el silbido unos segundos y el cofre se abrió. Dentro había un envoltorio morado que Tigresa tomó entre sus manos. Lo deshizo y dejó al descubierto una pieza romboidal forjada en metal, bellamente balanceada y grabada en bajorrelieve con caracteres, ondas y símbolos. Una línea gruesa lo dividía en dos rombos iguales, cada uno con un hueco en el medio, que con toda seguridad era donde debían encajar las gemas. Tenía también un yang incrustado en un lado. Tai Lung, al igual que su compañera y los grayengs, estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

—Yækara —dijo Yuanqi—. Ya lo tenéis. Ahora escuchadme, porque el tiempo apremia. Debéis salir de aquí cuanto antes. Alguien aparecerá para guiaros de vuelta al Valle. Es un Ave de Luz llamada Xiwang. Ya viene en camino; puedo sentirlo. Idos. Moriré pronto, pues ya he cumplido con lo que me correspondía, y el Daynan Wuyang también, así que se derrumbará. La Montaña Nanming, el Volcán del Reflejo, la Cascada Estrella y el Abismo de Shengwa desaparecerán. No falta mucho, y pasará una vez que Yækara se haya ido. Salid.

—Pero, Yuanqi… —dijeron Xanavtra e Ínvrok, pero ella negó con la cabeza y continuó:

—No hay tiempo. Idos. Habéis venido aquí por un propósito, y lo habéis cumplido. Sois guerreros de verdad, y tenéis a Yækara. Idos.

Abrazó a Tigresa y a Tai Lung y les entregó el Cofre. Ellos guardaron dentro a Yækara una vez que volvieron a envolverlo en su lienzo y salieron, no sin antes darle las gracias a Yuanqi. Bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron la puerta.

—Bueno, ya tenemos todo —dijo Tai Lung.

—Sí ahora podemos regresar al Valle —contestó Ínvrok—. ¿Pero qué será un Ave de Luz?

—Eso, tal vez —dijo Xanavtra, señalando con su cola.

Una hermosa ave que despedía rayos de luz dorada aterrizó frente a ellos y emitió un poderoso grito. Luego se echó.

—Montémosla —dijo Tigresa—. Está esperando que subamos sobre ella.

Se le acercaron y la montaron. Xiwang levantó vuelo y se dirigió al Valle, dejando tras de sí una estela de chispas. No se había alejado mucho, cuando el Daynan Wuyang empezó a desplomarse.

—¡Miren! —avisó Ínvrok.

Todos voltearon y vieron cómo la imponente torre se venía abajo hasta quedar convertida en un montón de escombros. Bien, así debía ser.

—Pobre Yuanqi —dijo Tigresa, con las lágrimas asomando en sus bellos ojos—. Tener que morir aplastada.

—Ella está bien —contestó Xanavtra—. Algo me dice que sí. No te angusties.

La Furiosa reflexionó unos momentos, y concluyó que, a lo mejor, Xanavtra estaba en lo cierto. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a disfrutar del viento entre su pelaje. Los grayengs, a ratos, hacían piruetas juntos. Xiwang volaba a una increíble velocidad. La vista era espléndida desde arriba. Durante el viaje, las otras Aves de Luz aparecieron y los acompañaron. Fueron sólo unas horas, y finalmente regresaron a su querido Valle. Los Furiosos, que se encontraban entrenando, los vieron llegar. Víbora fue a avisar a Shifu y a los sabios:

—¡Ya llegaron, ya llegaron! ¡Tai Lung y Tigresa regresaron!

Todos acudieron, incluyendo al piernas de niña, digo, "Po" y Aro, que habían escuchado a Víbora. Rodearon a los dos felinos y los abrazaron, felices de volver a verlos. Pero pronto tuvieron que dejar eso, porque Aro avisó:

—¡Miren, una bruma negra está en el horizonte!

—El Mal —contestó Kelang, más pálida que un muerto—. ¡La hora ha llegado!

—¡Rápido todos, al Recinto de los Cuatro Elementos! —exclamó Amaku.

—Vayan a evacuar a la gente —les mandó Shifu a sus alumnos.

Los Furiosos partieron al instante junto con Po, Aro y las Aves de Luz. Claro que les habría gustado ver cómo se armaba la Matriz, pero la seguridad de los pobladores del Valle era lo primero. Shifu y los sabios se dirigieron con Tai Lung y Tigresa al Recinto. Era el momento. La máxima batalla pronto comenzaría.

**Ya está, chicos, lean y díganme. KibaSakuLove, tengo una especial gratitud hacia ti. Me alegro de haberte conocido, hermana. ¡Besos a todos!**


	12. El Recinto de los Cuatro Elementos

**Muy bien, nenes, éste es el último capi. Agradezco a todos los que la han leído. ¡Prepárense, ahí va!**

**El Recinto de los Cuatro Elementos**

Shifu, Tai Lung, Tigresa y los sabios llegaron al Recinto. Entraron rápidamente y los felinos vieron por fin cómo era. Las paredes estaban pintadas con los mismos colores que las del Daynan Wuyang. El techo estaba cubierto de arabescos, símbolos y caracteres, al igual que el suelo. En el centro de la habitación se levantaba el pedestal, con Yœkana encima, aguardando a su compañera, a la que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo. Y la hora de volver a unirse había llegado.

—Ésa es, Yœkana —les dijo Shifu a los felinos.

—Es idéntica a Yækara —contestó Tigresa.

—Sáquenla del Cofre y únanla con Yœkana —les dijo Amaku—. Pronto.

Tai Lung y Tigresa obedecieron. Apenas Yækara entró en contacto con Yœkana, una especie de descarga leve brilló, junto con el yin-yang, y la marca de rotura se desvaneció. La Matriz volvía a ser una sola pieza, de forma de rombo.

—Ahora hay que colocar las gemas —volvió a decir Amaku.

Abrieron el Arca, las extrajeron y los felinos las colocaron en los huecos, según los puntos cardinales. Shifu les dijo entonces el orden de toque.

—Fuego, Sur —dijo Tai Lung, tocando a Nevro.

—Agua, Oeste —secundó Tigresa, poniendo su garra sobre Zingu.

—Tierra, Norte.

—Aire, Este.

—Empezarán a reaccionar pronto —dijo Hóvak—. Ahora, maestros, acercaos a la pared y tratad de descifrar lo que está escrito.

Los felinos se llegaron a los misteriosos caracteres y los miraron atentamente. Rozaron la pared con las garras y continuaron con el minucioso análisis. Cerraron los ojos y concentraron sus energías hacia aquel punto desconocido, allí donde yace la verdad. De repente, los caracteres empezaron a brillar uno por uno, una suave brisa venida de quién sabe dónde sopló en el rostro de Tai Lung y Tigresa durante unos momentos y sus bocas dibujaron una media sonrisa. Abrieron los ojos lentamente, como si regresaran de un trance. Tigresa dijo entonces:

—Lo vemos todo muy claro. Tai Lung y yo debemos ir a luchar. Quedaos aquí y esperad.

Ella y su compañero se pusieron a cuatro patas y se alejaron corriendo. Shifu y los sabios se miraron asombrados.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Xiong—. ¿Qué quieren decir?

—_En el principio y en el final. Si lo comprendes, irás más allá. Bondad y Maldad han luchado desde que el Universo empezó. El Bien se levantará victorioso, y el Mal bajo sus plantas quedará derrotado para siempre. Sólo una Armonía es posible, y muchos son los medios _—contestaron los felinos.

—Eso es lo que dice —apuntó Tai Lung.

Salieron, atravesaron la morada de los sabios y bajaron por las escalinatas, hacia el campo de batalla. Allá era todo un auténtico desbarajuste. Monstruos y brujos ya habían iniciado la destrucción, mientras su amo, el Humo, flotaba en el aire, contribuyendo al caos. Los Furiosos seguían evacuando a los pobladores, mientras Po y Aro luchaban junto a las Aves de Luz. Las Flechas de la Verdad hacían falta, pero había que pelear, sin importar nada.

Aro y Po se separaron un momento, y la panda quedó sola, luchando contra los brujos que tenía a su alrededor. Pero alguien, un gorila de ojos rojos que chispeaban con malevolencia, estaba observándola. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero pronto, se enfrentaría con él. Lo conocía, desde luego. Ahora él la miraba con gran interés, pues la notó mucho más hábil de lo que recordaba. Bien, el momento había llegado. Se llegó a ella, y le habló desde atrás:

—Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Los brujos retrocedieron al instante. Aro se volvió para ver quién habló, y al contemplarlo, sintió cómo la sangre se le espesaba de frío. Sus pupilas se dilataron, paralizada por el terror. ¡Era él! ¡El bandido que la había violado, marcado de cicatrices, matado a sus padres y vaciado su casa!

—No. ¡No! —chilló Aro con incredulidad—. ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Tú otra vez!

—Así es —contestó el corpulento gorila—. Te sorprendes de verme, ¿cierto?

—¿Estás aliado con éstos?

—Desde luego, nena. Soy el segundo al mando. Y se siente muy bien.

—Los tipos como tú nunca cambian.

—Captas rápido. Y yo capto que eres mejor que antes. Peleas increíblemente, más que cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez. Tienes futuro combatiendo junto a mí.

—Ni loca. Jamás trabajaré para el mal. ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida; me violaste, saqueaste mi casa y mataste a mis padres! ¡Mira cómo dejaste mi oreja y mi cara!

—Olvida ya el pasado, lindura. Estoy dispuesto a darte lo que desees; sólo acepta ser mi pareja.

—¡No! Ya encontré a quien amar. Y aunque no fuera así, de todos modos no accedería a lo que quieres.

El gorila contempló divertido la expresión furibunda de Aro, resaltada por los surcos que cruzaban su mejilla izquierda. Tenía un carácter feroz, a pesar de su fofo aspecto, y sabía pelear. No estaba dispuesto a perder semejante oportunidad.

—Deja ya esto, nena —le dijo en un tono apacible, capaz de doblar a una voluntad más débil que hilo quemado—. Los chicos buenos no te darán nada. Ven conmigo. En cuanto mi señor conquiste todo el Valle, yo me convertiré en el príncipe de su imperio. Y tú serías una magnífica princesa. Pero sobre todo, _mi_ princesa.

—Si tengo que aliarme con la oscuridad, no me interesa —contestó la panda con brusquedad—. Prefiero mi vida pobre y libre, junto a mi verdadero amor, pues eso vale más que las riquezas falsas que ofrece la maldad. ¡Déjame en paz!

—¿Es tu última palabra?

—Lo es.

—Bien, entonces no me dejas otra opción —dijo el bandido, volviéndose un poco, y una descarga oscura surgió en su mano—. ¡BUENAS NOCHES, ESTÚPIDA!

Le arrojó la descarga para terminar con ella de una vez por todas, pero Aro se apartó a tiempo. El gorila se le plantó amenazadoramente y comenzó a luchar como cuando se vieron por vez primera. Aro tenía más habilidades que entonces, claro está, pero el gorila la superaba por mucho y pronto obtuvo la ventaja. Tomó a la panda por el cuello y de nuevo se preparó para arrojarle sus descargas negras.

—Es la última vez que te lo digo, linda —dijo el gorila con voz chirriante al tiempo que la miraba como si tratara de perforarla—: Únete a mí y salvarás tu pellejo. De lo contrario, ya sabes lo que te espera.

—N-no quie-ro n-nada que ven-ga d-de ti —contestó Aro.

—Tú pierdes entonces, maldita perra.

La tiró al suelo y se preparó para dispararle. Aro no podía moverse, algo le había hecho ese maldito, sino se habría levantado inmediatamente.

"Se acabó," pensó la pobre panda. "Hasta aquí llegué."

Pero de pronto, como un bólido, una enorme figura le tiró una fenomenal patada al gorila. Era Po. Se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y corrió a rescatar a su amada. La descarga negra se desvaneció y no tuvo oportunidad de causar daño.

—¡Nadie se mete con mi novia! —chillo Po con los puños en alto.

—¡Po! —exclamó Aro con alegría—. ¡Gracias, gracias! Creí que estaba perdida.

—No iba a dejarte morir, cariño. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

El gorila ya se había puesto en pie, y miró enfurecido a los dos pandas.

—¿Éste es tu verdadero amor? —le preguntó a Aro—. Vaya que tienes mal gusto.

—Si me fijara en ti, claro que lo tendría —contestó la chica, levantándose y ocupó su lugar junto a Po.

—¿Lista, Aro? —preguntó su amado.

—Contigo sí, y siempre.

Atacaron juntos, y su poder era imparable. La unión los hacía más fuertes que cuando luchaban por separado. El gorila pronto empezó a cansarse, y ya no le faltaba mucho. Otra pareja ganadora, Tai Lung y Tigresa, ya había entrado a la acción, y luchaban como ellos solos. Al verlos, el Humo descendió al suelo y empezó a materializarse. Todos se detuvieron al sentir las ondas extrañas que manaban de él, y el asombro y el silencio hicieron acto de presencia. Los brujos y los monstruos miraban con maligna alegría a su señor.

Por fin las ondas se disiparon y ante los ojos de todos, apareció un monstruo completamente negro, con sus ojos refulgentes de malignidad. Tenía garras enormes, colmillos aserrados y un par de alas como las de los murciélagos salían de su espalda. Sus esbirros chillaron y rieron, poseídos de una maléfica emoción. El monstruo miró penetrantemente a Tai Lung y Tigresa, que mantuvieron los ojos arriba, sin temor, al igual que sus grayengs. De nuevo aquella descarga de energía empezaba a manar de ellos, y su oponente podía sentirla. Era misteriosa, punzante, filosa como espada. Ahí los tenía, Beihong y Nayan en sus nuevos cuerpos y con los Collares adornando sus firmes cuellos.

—Vaya, vaya —les dijo con su tono macabro y sombrío de siempre—. Al fin nos vemos las caras, elegidos.

—El Mal —murmuró Ínvrok.

—Koroda es mi nombre —contestó el horrible monstruo—. Me dijeron que ustedes son los Sucesores de la pareja que halló la Matriz de Gemas. Bien, entonces lucharán contra mí. Creo que me aburriré demasiado pronto porque los destruiré y también a la Matriz. ¡Venga, a luchar!

—No tienes que decirlo dos veces —dijo Tai Lung, y él y su compañera se plantaron ante él, dando pie al combate.

La acción volvió a empezar. El campo de batalla se sacudía como en un terremoto. Los felinos, ayudados por sus grayengs, se enfrentaban valientemente a Koroda, mientras alrededor, la turbulenta guerra se desarrollaba a un ritmo cada vez más feroz. Los sabios miraban desde el Recinto, y se angustiaban porque la Matriz no terminaba de reaccionar.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Tai Lung salió disparado por los aires junto con Xanavtra, y Koroda les arrojó una tremenda descarga oscura. Tigresa se dio cuenta y saltó sobre su compañero para salvarlo.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

La Furiosa dio contra el suelo, bañada en sangre. La descarga la había golpeado. El eco de su desgarrador alarido pareció resonar más allá del Valle.

—¡Tigresa! —chilló Ínvrok y cayó en picado sobre su pecho abierto y rojo de sangre.

—¡NOOOO! —gritó Tai Lung, llevándose las manos al corazón. Como pudo, llegó hasta su compañera y la tomó entre sus brazos—. ¡Tigresa! ¡Wo de ai, respóndeme!

—T-Tai —contestó la felina, casi muerta y llorando—… P-perdó-na-me… No po-día… d-de-jar-t-te mo-rir… M-me ha lle-gado… l-la ho-ra…

—¡No, no me dejes! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Hay tanto que aún tenemos que vivir!

—Esta-ré c-con-tigo —dijo Tigresa, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Tai Lung, húmeda de lágrimas—… Y t-te es-pera-ré e-en la… o-tra vi-da… No p-pue-d-do… ima-gi-n-nar n-na-da me-jor que… mo-rir e-en tus bra-zos…

—¡No quiero que te alejes de mí! Además, nunca… tuvimos un hijo. Eso era lo que yo más quería. ¡Y ahora ya no se hará realidad! Pero si tú te vas, yo me iré contigo… ¡No quiero la vida sin ti!

Las lágrimas de Tai Lung caían sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de su dama mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia. Xanavtra acariciaba a Ínvrok, que estaba ya muy débil y movía a duras penas sus alas.

—D-dé-jalo y-ya, cari-ño —susurró la felina. Sus ojos estaban entelándose—… Tú de-b-bes… c-conti-nuar es-t-to… s-solo… No me… p-pasa-rá na-da… Só-lo v-voy a d-dor-mir… A-adiós, m-mi ama-do Tai Lung…

Su mano cayó pesadamente y la luz de sus hermosos ojos anaranjados se apagó por completo. Ínvrok dejó de moverse. Se habían ido.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó Tai Lung, presa del más infernal de los dolores—. ¡TIGRESA, MI AMOR!

—¡ÍNVROK! —la voz desesperada de Xanavtra no fue menos intensa.

Los dos estrecharon contra sí los cadáveres de sus parejas. Las habían perdido. Los Furiosos, Po, Aro y las Aves de Luz se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido, pero no podía ayudar, pues la lucha no lo permitía. Koroda, flotando en el aire, contemplaba con humor sádico a aquellos amantes desesperados.

—¡No puede ser! —chilló Shifu, contrariado—. ¡Esto no debía terminar así.

—No ha muerto —murmuró Amaku—. No se ha ido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya lo verás, amigo. Ten confianza.

Koroda rió como un desquiciado, y todo su bando lo secundó. Tai Lung levantó la vista, y contempló a aquel maldito que le había arrebatado a su amada Tigresa. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, brillando con fulgor asesino. Había nacido en él un intenso odio que clamaba venganza. Y de pronto, un aura cinabrio empezó a manar de su cuerpo. Sus fauces estallaron en un tremendo rugido que hizo retumbar el campo de batalla. Su dije, rojo, temblaba por la descarga de energía que estaba a punto de liberar. Todos los buenos contemplaban con temor y expectación a Tai Lung, que parecía haber perdido el don del habla, y aun el juicio. Más que cuando destrozó el Valle. El aura cinabrio fue elevándose hasta quedar por completo suspendida en el aire, donde emitía leves descargas similares a las de un rayo durante la tormenta, a la espera de lo que ocurrió después: Tai Lung se inclinó hacia atrás y, mientras rugía, una espiral de energía también color cinabrio brotó como fuego de su dije. Se fue directo hacia arriba, donde se encontró con el aura, y se unió a ella. Al instante se formó un terrible remolino que giraba fuera de control, sacudiéndolo todo. Buenos y malos suspendieron la batalla, y algunos se echaron pecho al suelo, otros se aferraban de lo que encontraban más cerca, para evitar ser arrastrados por aquella monstruosidad. El cielo se tiñó de cinabrio, y poco a poco, el remolino fue materializándose, hasta quedar bajo la forma de un monstruo gigantesco, de cola tupida y con alas que parecían dos manojos de sables clavados en su espalda. Tenía colmillos de sierra, puntiagudos y acerados, lo mismo que sus garras. Rugió poderosamente, y, al ver a Tai Lung, inclinó la cabeza ante él.

—¡Ragnarök! —murmuró Kelang al ver al monstruo—. ¡El Monstruo de la Furia ha despertado!

El malévolo Koroda no estaba impresionado.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ragnarök, el Monstruo de la Furia —le dijo a su nuevo adversario—. La zorra tenía razón, no eres un mito. ¿Qué más da? ¡Caerás como todos estos inútiles!

Se plantó ante él y empezaron a luchar. Todos tenían los ojos puestos en ellos, y se preguntaban cómo de Tai Lung podía haber surgido ese monstruo. El desesperado leopardo fue también espectador por un rato, pero perdió el interés y se inclinó sobre su amada, muerta entre sus brazos. Xanavtra vio entonces que los dijes de ambos collares parecían una misma pieza partida en dos, y los unió. Al instante apareció un resplandor morado que los envolvió y curó la herida mortal de Tigresa. Ella y su grayeng se levantaron entonces.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó Tai Lung, llenó de alegría, y besó a su compañera.

Xanavtra, al ver con vida a Ínvrok, la acarició tiernamente, y revoloteó feliz junto a ella.

—¿Qué es ese monstruo? —preguntó Tigresa al ver a Ragnarök luchando en el aire.

—Ragnarök —contestó Tai Lung—. Salió de mí. Me enfurecí tanto cuando Koroda te mató que mi energía y la de mi dije se materializaron en el Monstruo de la Furia. Creí que te había perdido para siempre. Pero vi a Xanavtra unir los dijes de nuestros collares, ¿y sabes qué? Son una misma pieza.

—¿En serio? Entonces, habrá que probar de nuevo.

Ambos quitaron sus dijes de los collares, los unieron y el hermoso resplandor morado volvió a surgir. El Dije empezó a flotar, se elevó con la velocidad de un relámpago y su luz empezó a expandirse en forma de ondas que envolvieron a los felinos y a sus grayengs, llevándolos hacia arriba. Un momento después, las gemas, al igual que el yin-yang y la decoración grabada en la Matriz, brillaron con toda su intensidad. Habían terminado de reaccionar.

—¡Ya, es hora! —exclamó Amaku.

La decoración del Recinto, tanto del techo como del suelo, empezó también a brillar, y la luz que manaba de las gemas y el yin-yang salió disparada hacia fuera como una ráfaga implacable. En el aire, se materializó en la forma de una gigantesca y hermosa ave de luminoso plumaje amarillo, azul, rojo y verde. Sus ojos eran de los mismos colores y, como los de las Aves de Luz, parecían arrojar rayos. Llevaba una tiara sobre la cabeza, un yin-yang marcado en la frente, flanqueado por arabescos de color dorado y un ancho collar alrededor del cuello. Su cola, las puntas de sus alas y el ondulante penacho que adornaba su cabeza eran de fuego; sus patas, de piedra, adornadas de ajorcas, y con garras de metal aserradas y curvadas. Emitió un grito poderoso y cristalino, que semejaba un canto de paz, justicia y felicidad. A su paso dejaba una estela de los cuatro colores y chispas. La luz morada que envolvía a los felinos y sus grayengs se desvaneció. Allí, en el aire, estaban Tai Lung y Tigresa, con nuevos atuendos, y Xanavtra e Ínvrok ¡eran ahora del mismo tamaño que ellos! Todo el bando bueno los miró con asombro.

—¿Esos son mis alumnos y sus grayengs? —preguntó Shifu al contemplarlos tan cambiados.

—Lo son, amigo —contestó Xiong—, sólo que han tomado el aspecto de Beihong y Nayan, y sus grayengs cambiaron de tamaño. Es la profecía.

—¿Y el ave?

—Su nombre es Elementior. Ella acabará con el Mal, y tus alumnos, sus grayengs y Ragnarök se ocuparán de los brujos y sus monstruos.

Las Aves de Luz comprendieron aquello desde un principio, y se apartaron, lo mismo que los chicos buenos, para hacerles terreno a los que verdaderamente se ocuparían de terminar este asunto. Elementior avanzó hacia Koroda y lo miró con aspereza. Ragnarök se hizo a un lado, pues supo que aquel ya no era su trabajo, y bajó a enfrentar a los monstruos.

—Tú y Tigresa móntennos a Ínvrok y a mí —le dijo Xanavtra a Tai Lung.

Los felinos subieron sobre sus grayengs y descendieron un poco a plantarse frente a los brujos, que los miraron con ojos interrogantes. Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó por sus repugnantes caras. La energía que manaba de ellos era tremenda como un huracán. Koroda concentró todo su poder maligno, creó una descarga negra más grande que ninguna y se la arrojó a Elementior. El ave dio un fuerte aleteo y la desvaneció, y lo mismo hizo con todas las otras descargas que Koroda le lanzó. Más abajo, Ragnarök ya había empezado a exterminar a los monstruos de los brujos, atrapándolos entre sus garras y matándolos de un apretón. Tai Lung y Tigresa, mientras tanto, cerraron los ojos, extendieron sus manos y empezaron a concentrar toda su energía, y sus grayengs hacían otro tanto. Al poco rato, unas esferas de luz dorada se formaron en las manos de los felinos. Las marcas que Xanavtra e Ínvrok llevaban en la frente empezaron a brillar. Los brujos temblaban de miedo e intentaban acabar con sus adversarios, arrojándoles toda clase de hechizos, pero no tenían efecto. Ya era demasiado tarde. Por fin, los felinos abrieron sus ojos y dispararon las esferas de luz, borrando de la faz de la tierra a una buena parte de los brujos, incluyendo al gorila que tanto mal le había hecho a Aro. Los que quedaban empezaron a correr por todas partes, intentando salvarse, pero de las marcas de los grayengs brotaron unos enormes rayos dorados que los perseguían a donde se fueran y los exterminaban completamente. Ni uno solo quedó. Ragnarök también había acabado ya con su trabajo de eliminar a todos los monstruos.

Ahora sólo faltaba el enemigo mayor. Elementior le disparó a Koroda un formidable tornado y un ultra chorro de agua, dejándolo aturdido. Entonces empezó a concentrar toda su energía, hasta que una inmensa esfera de luz amarilla, azul, roja y verde se formó alrededor de ella. Las Aves de Luz crearon entonces un escudo luminoso sobre todo el Valle para que no fuera víctima del enorme impacto. Con un poderoso grito, Elementior le arrojó la esfera a Koroda, que se desvaneció en ella, lanzando un tremendo alarido:

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Se había acabado. El Valle estaba a salvo. Todos unieron sus voces en estrepitosos gritos de alegría y victoria. Elementior se convirtió en luz y regresó a la Matriz. Ragnarök también se transformó en una chispa roja que se dividió en dos. Una se introdujo en Tai Lung y la otra en el Dije, que volvió a envolver con su resplandor morado a los felinos y a sus grayengs. Los dejó en tierra, de nuevo bajo sus aspectos de siempre. Todos se juntaron a su alrededor y los abrazaron. Shifu, los sabios y Rao bajaron de la Gran Montaña y se unieron al abrazo.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, hijos míos, y también de sus grayengs —le dijo Shifu a Tai Lung y Tigresa.

—Gracias, maestro —contestaron.

Los sabios les hicieron reverencia. Luego, Grulla exclamó:

—¡Miren todos! ¡El Valle!

El bando entero miró cómo el escudo luminoso de las Aves de Luz empezaba a reconstruir todo lo que estaba destruido, hasta dejarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. La gente del Valle regresó y se alegraron del triunfo. Vitoreaban a sus héroes, y a todos los que habían colaborado para restablecer la armonía. Las Aves desintegraron el escudo y se alejaron. Los sabios estaban por marcharse, y Hóvak le dijo a Aro:

—Ven, Aro, es tiempo de irnos.

La panda miró a Po y le contestó al carnero:

—Señor, de veras agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, pero he encontrado por fin a mi verdadero amor —Po y ella se abrazaron—. Quiero quedarme con él.

Los sabios y Rao miraron conmovidos a los dos pandas, y comprendieron lo mucho que significaba. Amaku se acercó entonces y le quitó a Aro el collar del cuello.

—Eres libre, Ayrvrékmor —le dijo—. Todo lo que signifique felicidad para ti, lo significa también para nosotros. Adiós, pequeña. Que seas siempre dichosa.

—Gracias, señora —contestó la panda, abrazándola y llorando.

Abrazó también a Rao y a cada uno de los sabios. Po les dijo:

—Gracias. Les prometo que cuidaré bien de ella.

—Te la confiamos —respondió Norga.

Fueron a traerle sus baúles a Aro, y se despidieron. En cuanto a nuestros maestros de kung fu favoritos, regresaron al Templo para celebrar, y durante mucho tiempo recordaron esta monumental aventura.

**FIN**

**Mi agradecimiento primero que nada a Dios y la Virgen por haber colocado en mi imaginación esta idea, el haberme ayudado a salir de mis bloqueos de escritora para terminarla y por concederme el tiempo que necesitaba. A todos y cada uno de los que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo les agradezco, y también por haber aguantado mi tardanza. Trataré de ser más rápida la próxima vez. Nos vemos en mi próxima y los espero con sus reviews.**

**Se despide su servilleta y amiga,**

**Maestra Tigresa**


End file.
